Creating A Cure
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Ukitake-taichou's tuberculosis is getting worse. There is only one person who can come up with a cure: the insomniac researcher of the Fourth Division. Can she come up with a cure in time? SPOILERS! -OC- COMPLETE
1. Finding a Cure

**Hello everyone! Toasty here, bringing to your computer screen her FIRST EVER Bleach fanfic! Whoo! cheers Um... what to say?**

**Okay, Sai is an OC, the story's main character are Sai, Isane, Captain Unohana, and Ukitake-taichou. You infer the rest! xD**

**I'm new to Bleach, so I hope I don't seriously screw up some things. I'm probably going to change things in the chapters every now and again. I'll always say what chapters I've changed and what I've changed so you guys can go back and read them so you don't get confused..**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo. Anything Bleach in my story is all his! Not mine! Don't sue me!  
**

**Iratsuku Sai ** **© ToastWeasl. Meaning she's MINE!! You steal her, I shoot you, like I did my Philip and Jian Muses. Don't make me get my rifle.**

* * *

Creating a Cure

Chapter 1

Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Company in the Seireitei was in the 4th Company Hospital again. His tuberculosis was slowly worsening, and he visited the hospital at least once a week to get treatment. When Captain Unohana had finished healing him and had given him some medicine, she had started towards the Research Department of the 4th Company.

She knocked on the door, and a muffled, "Come in" came from inside.

The room inside was dark, light only by a computer monitor. A solitary figure sat in front of it, keys clicking as the shinigami entered information into the database. The keys stopped clicking and the figure turned around. The person was female, and wore a bright orange hat.

"Hello Unohana-taichou, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Iratsuku-san," Captain Unohana said quietly, "how's your research on Ukitake-taichou's disease going?"

The girl, named Iratsuku Sai, grimaced. "The information is little and far between. I've managed to glean a few clues and facts from the garbage. I hacked into the human 'Internet' I believe it's called, and I'm looking things up there."

"What else have you found?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Well, for one thing, humans have had the disease for centuries, and they call it 'tuberculosis.' To make matter slightly more complicated, they know how to cure it."

"Really?" The 4th Company captain murmured, "Interesting. You're doing well Iratsuku-san. Keep up the good work."

"I will," Sai nodded. "I heard Ukitake-taichou come in. How is the disease progressing?"

"Slowly," the captain sighed. "We are grateful for that at least."

"Yes, we are," Sai said. "I'm going to try to find how they cure the illness. Maybe we could use it to help cure Ukitake-taichou."

"Indeed," Captain Unohana nodded then turned to leave. "Isane said she'll pick you up when she leaves."

"Alright," the research murmured, but she was already absorbed in her computer screen. Captain Unohana smiled and then left her researcher in the dark room.

-7 HOURS LATER-

Fukutaichou Kotetsu Isane knocked on the door to the research room. Sai usually stayed to examine the information she had unearthed for much longer, usually into the early morning hours. "Hey Iratsuku-san," she said, knocking again, "Let's go."

The door opened and Sai peered out into the bright hallway. "Oh, hello Kotetsu- fukutaichou," she said, nodding. "Is it time to leave already?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Isane, Iratsuku-san?" Isane admonished lightly.

"How many times have I told you to call me Sai, Kotetsu-san?" Sai retorted. "Come on in, just let me clean up."

Isane followed Sai into the room, which had been light with several electric lights. Papers, printouts, and notes where strewn across the floor. "Sorry about the mess," Sai said, bending down to gather the papers, "but it's the best way for me to take notes." She paused for a moment then added, "Did Unohana-taichou go home yet?"

"No, she's finishing up some paperwork in her office," Isane responded. "Man, I wouldn't be able to live in this mess. How do you do it?"

"Lots and lots of practice," Sai grinned. She took off her hat and ruffled the hot pink hair that made Kusajishi Yachiru's own pink hair look tame. "I guess I'm used to it," she shrugged and put the papers on her desk. Then she checked her zanpakuto, which resided in a bright orange scabbard with a brown bag attached to it, obscuring most of the sword's orange wrapped hilt from view. She set her hat on her head, and walked towards the door where she ushered Isane out.

After locking the door, the two female shinigami started towards the main doors. Along the way they were met by Captain Unohana who was leaving herself. The three women left the 4th Company Hospital and started towards the barracks.

"So, Iratsuku-san," Captain Unohana asked as they walked, "what else have you learned about the disease? I believed you called it 'tuberculosis.'"

"I've found out a little bit more," Sai said. "It's nothing major, but I've found that humans use antibiotics to cure their sick. For humans, there is a 67 survival rate. I was thinking if we used healing reiatsu, we could speed the process up a bit."

"I wish we knew if it worked on shinigami," Isane sighed. "I really want to help Ukitake-taichou get better, but if we were only a bit more like humans." Sai stopped dead in the street, a look of dawning comprehension slowly appearing on her face.

"Um, Sai-kun," Isane asked, "you okay?"

"'A bit more like humans,'" Sai murmured, hand to her chin. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Isane asked, confused.

"Have you though of a cure?" the Captain asked.

"Sort of," the researcher said excitedly. "When Isane said 'a bit more like humans' it reminded me of gigai's. Gigai's are rather like human bodies, and if we put Ukitake-taichou into a gigai, then we could treat him as a human, with obvious differences of course," Sai explained.

The 4th Company Captain smiled. "That might work, and once again you prove why you were elected the Head of the 4th Company Research Corp."

"It's a good plan," Isane commented, "but the question is, would Ukitake-taichou still be sick when he came out of the gigai?"

Sai shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll have to check the records to see if anything like that has ever happened before. Anyways," she stopped again, "this is my room." Sai gave a little salute before opening her room. "Goodnight Unohana-taichou, Kotetsu-fukutaichou."

"'Night Sai," Isane said, waving at her fellow shinigami. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Iratsuku-kun," Sai's captain smiled. "Try to get at least six hours of sleep, alright?" Sai had a problem of being a night person, which meant she stayed up way too late every night, and had dark bags under her bright blue eyes as a result.

"I'll try, taichou, but you know me," Sai smiled, "can't promise anything."

Captain Unohana smiled. "Of course; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow then," Sai smiled then closed the door to her room closed.

XXX

Sai stumbled into the 4th Company Hospital at eight past ten, two hours and eight minutes after opening.

"Morning Sai," a nurse called. The only response the nurse got back was an "Nnngh."

Sai fished the key to the research room out of her backpack and was about to open the Research Room when Captain Unohana appeared in front of it.

"Good morning Iratsuku-san," she said pleasantly, although her voice was hinted with danger.

"'Morning Unohana-taichou," Sai grumbled, "I need to get to work. Please move."

"Iratsuku-san," Captain Unohana asked without moving, "what time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Define night."

"Alright then, when did you fall asleep?"

"Um, I think it was about six in the morning?" Sai winced at her captain's glare.

"What did I tell you last night?" Captain Unohana asked her voice remaining calm.

"Uh, get at least six hours of sleep?"

"Correct; you got about three."

"I was researching!" Sai whined try to get past her captain to open the door to her office. When Captain Unohana didn't move she said irritably, "Unohana-taichou!"

The 4th Company Captain stood firmly in place. "You need to sleep Iratsuku-san. I'm giving you the day off, so I want you to go to your room in the barracks and get some sleep."

"But Unohana-taichou," Sai whined, "I have to get researching on my plausible idea for a cure!"

"Be that as it may," Captain Unohana said, "I'm not going to allow you to work on anything with three hours of sleep. I want you to go home, sleep, and not come back until tomorrow. I'm giving you the day off as a matter of fact. I will not be pleased with you if decide to come back." The threat was clear, and Sai balked.

"Fine," Sai pouted. "I'll go home. I won't like it, but I guess I should get some sleep." The researcher left for the barracks, and true to her word, she did go home for a little while. But no matter how she tossed and turned, her body wouldn't let her go to sleep.

"Argh!" Sai finally growled, after the umpteenth time of rolling over. "Screw this." She got up and dressed in her uniform, a white shitagi, her black kosode and hakama, and the white hakama-himo. She pulled on her tabi socks and her straw sandals then left her room.

She headed for the training areas, where she could train, hopefully without interruption. She pulled her zanpakuto out of its sheath. The blade looked like a standard katana, with a slightly curved blade. The hilt looked to be a six pointed throwing star.

She raised the sword to waist level in front of her and whispered, "Electrocute Erekiteru!" The sword didn't change it length or width, but just glowed with a white-yellow color. She pulled several metal throwing stars out of her pocket and threw them in the air commanding, "Electrocute it Medium Erekiteru!"

The sword gave off a loud cracking noise, and white hot electricity sparked from shuriken to shuriken before incinerating a wooden practice dummy one hundred yards away. Sai sensed movement to her right, and in an instant her sword met the new shinigami's zanpakuto. Sai gave the new Soul Reaper a once over and backtracked rapidly.

The person was definitely a male who had long white hair that flowed freely behind him. Brown eyebrows met at the middle of his forehead and grey eyes graced his pale, sickly looking features. He was wearing a standard shihakushō but what was over it was what had caused her to backpedal so rapidly. He wore a long sleeved white haori; this was a senior captain.

"Good reflexes," the man said, nodding before storing his zanpakuto. "Sorry about that. I heard a loud noise, felt a spiritual presence I didn't recognize, and came to investigate. By the look on your face, I can imagine you're a tad bit shocked at being attacked by a captain out of the blue."

Sai was trying to get her words to form right. "U-uh, y-yeah, I guess I'm a bit shocked, yeah. I mean I wasn't exactly expecting a Senior Captain to come hurtling from nowhere and attack me. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was practicing with my zanpakuto."

"What squad are you in?" the captain asked, "Because I don't believe I've seen you in mine."

"I'm the Head Researcher of Fourth Company under Retsu Unohana-taichou sir," Sai said, glad she wasn't shaking in fear.

"Ah, so you're the Soul Reaper Retsu has been telling me about," the man mused. "Oh pardon me, I'm Captain Jūshirō Ukitake of the 13th Company. I'm trying to place where I've seen you before."

"I'm Iratsuku Sai," Sai said, bowing formally to him. "I've think I've seen you before too. . . But I can't place where." She though for a moment then said, "Oh! I remember you know! You helped me out when I was a little girl in the Hokutan district of west Rukongai!"

"Now I remember," Captain Ukitake smiled. "You had been beaten up, and you had said you were going to become a Captain of the Gotei 13. How's that going?"

Sai grimaced. "Not so well. I was put into 4th Company and was soon elected as Chief Researcher. My newest order is to try to find a cure for your disease, Ukitake-taichou."

Captain Ukitake seemed surprised. "I didn't know Retsu had anybody studying my condition. How goes it?"

"Slowly, very, very slowly," Sai sighed. Her zanpakuto, now obviously realizing it wasn't going to be participating in a duel anytime soon, changed from its shikai state to its normal one. She sheathed it and continued talking, "I've been searching through human documents. Apparently, they call your disease 'tuberculosis.'"

Captain Ukitake was about to say something when a figure flashed in front of them. Sai cursed, for it was her captain, Retsu Unohana.

"Ah, Ukitake-taichou, I didn't think I would see you until next week. However," she turned to Sai, "I wasn't expecting to see you, Iratsuku-san, until tomorrow. I thought I told you to go home and rest."

"H-Hey Unohana-taichou," Sai said, slowly edging away from her captain, who was obviously furious. "Technically speaking, you said you were giving me the day off. I couldn't sleep so I came here to train with my zanpakuto. I guess I need to learn how to control Erekiteru's spiritual energy a bit more if you felt him all the way from the hospital."

Captain Unohana sighed. "Can't you follow any orders Iratsuku-kun?"

"Orders are not my forte," Sai said, feeling the anger ebb out of her captain's spiritual presence.

"So this is the researcher you were telling me about Retsu?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Yes, this is 4th Company's researcher. I assume you're already acquainted?"

"Ah yes," Captain Ukitake nodded, "I met her when she was just a young soul living in the Hokutan district of west Rukongai. She told me she wanted to be a captain of a Gotei 13 Company. She's become a Soul Reaper I see."

"Yes, and she's a great asset to the Soul Reapers too," Captain Unohana nodded.

"Um, Unohana-taichou, can I leave?" Sai asked, looking uncomfortable.

"You may," she said before turning back to Captain Ukitake.

Sai didn't look back as she used flash step to get out of the situation. She ran into Isane as she was going home.

"Hey Isane," Sai said, going from flash step to walking beside the fukutaichou.

"Hm? Oh hi Sai, I thought you were in your room?" Isane looked curious so Sai explained what happened.

"Then, out of nowhere, I get attacked by Ukitake-taichou! And then Unohana-taichou showed up, and everything snowballed," Sai finished. "I got out of there as quick as I could. I don't want to die, especially by the hands of Unohana-taichou."

"She wouldn't kill you," Isane laughed, "you're too important to the company research department. She just might put you out of commission for a bit." The two shinigami laughed.

"Do you want to come to my room?" asked Sai as they turned the corner into the corridor that Sai's room was one.

"Sure," Isane said, and waited for her friend to unlock her apartment door. Once they entered, Isane let out a whistle. "This is much tidier than the research room." The room was simple, two bookcases one on each end of a bed next to a window and a corner desk with two laptops a printer, and a desk lamp pushed into a corner. Filing cabinets lined the walls, some stacked on each other. The floor was polished wood.

"How many files do you have?" asked Isane amazed.

"There's at least one on everyone in Seireitei, more if they have a special disease or something like that." She banged on a file cabinet next to her desk. "This is just for captains." She hit one of the drawers. "This is for everything on Ukitake-taichou. He gets an entire drawer to himself, as does Zurotsuchi-taichou."

"Wow, you've worked hard on all of these," Isane said, impressed. "I don't think I've seen so many files in one place before other then the Research and Development guys, and most of their stuff is all on computer."

"I keep it on paper so that if the system fails, I'll still have everything," Sai explained. "The paper files you see here have an identical set in the Research Room in the hospital."

"Wow," Isane said.

"I know." The two shinigami looked at each other and they both laughed.

"Anyways, Kiyone is coming over to my place so we can have dinner together, so I've gotta get going." Isane sighed. "You're welcome to join us if you wish."

"No thank you," Sai said, shaking her head. "I prefer to dine alone."

"Okay then," said Isane, "but I want you to remember that you're welcome to eat with us." She patted Sai on the shoulder, then left. Sai watched her leave, and wondered why she was blushing.

* * *

**Did you like it? I've work hard on it! Please review!**

**Ja ne, **

**-Toasty and her Magical Myrid of Muses (excluding the shot Philip and Jian, who are in the Intesive Care Unit of the Fourth Company Hospital)**


	2. Electricity and Sleep

**Hello everyone! Toasty here, bringing to your computer screen the **SECOND CHAPTER** of her FIRST EVER Bleach fanfic! Yay!**

**Remeber, I'm new to Bleach, so I hope I don't seriously screw up some things. I'm probably going to change things in the chapters every now and again. I'll always say what chapters I've changed and what I've changed so you guys can go back and read them so you don't get confused... I haven't yet.  
**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo. NOT MINE!!  
**

**Iratsuku Sai ** **© ToastWeasl. Meaning she's MINE!! You steal her, I shoot you. Don't make me get my rifle.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, Sai holed up in the research room, only coming out to buy lunch and to use the restroom. Isane and Captain Unohana worried about her, but their words were turned on deaf ears. Isane brought her a lunch every day, but even the lunch did nothing to help the weight Sai was steadily losing. She was often found slumped across the keyboard or curled up on the floor after a particularly exhausting twenty-four hours or more researching. Her usually cropped vivid hot pink hair had grown and was greasy and straggled. To make matters that much worse, the dark circles under her eyes were blacker than ever.

Finally, Isane, Captain Unohana, and even Captain Ukitake, who was being briefed daily on the research's progress, had had enough. They cornered her one day on her way back from the bathroom.

"Sai," Isane said, "you need to stop working yourself to death. You need sleep in a real bed, not draped across your keyboard."

"Isane, I'm fine," the researcher tried to push past the fukutaichou. "Really, I'm fine."

"You are anything but fine," Captain Ukitake admonished. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"I see no difference," Sai shrugged. "Now I need to get to work." She pushed past them, but was stopped by Captain Unohana.

"Iratsuku-kun, listen to us," she said. "We're concerned about you. You're getting thinner everyday and you need to go to sleep in an actual bed."

"I'm fine!" Sai growled, "I don't need any-" she didn't complete her sentence, for Isane had knocked her out.

"I never took you for the violent type Isane-fukutaichou," Captain Ukitake said, the humor evident in his hoarse voice.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Isane shrugged, carrying Sai over her shoulder, "where too Unohana-taichou?"

"Let's put her in a room so she can rest," the Captain said, holding open the nearest hospital room door open. Isane set her in the bed carefully, taking her sandals and tabi socks off before tucking the researcher in. Captain Ukitake came in moments later with Sai's backpack and keys.

"I locked the Research room," he said, handing the key ring to Isane. "Here fukutaichou. Go to her apartment and get her some fresh clothes and whatever else she'll need when she wakes up."

"Alright," Isane said, nodding. "I'll be right back." She left the room and ran down the hallway, flash stepping at times.

"Those two are good for each other," Ukitake noted.

"Yes, they're almost the same age," Unohana agreed. "It's amusing to watch the conversations they have, especially about Isane nightmares. They're like sisters almost."

"I've noticed," Ukitake said. "When did they meet?"

"Apparently, they both met in the Academy, or so they tell me," Unohana said, sighing. "They drive each other one, and it annoys Sai to no end that Isane-chan is the fukutaichou, and she's the Head of Research. Personally, I think the spots are equal, but they sure don't think so."

"Kind of like sibling rivalry almost," the white haired captain mused. "The must have such a strong friendship that they can have an in-friendship rivalry."

"Yes, it's almost like Ichigo Kurosaki's and Renji Abarai's friendship."

The two captains heard footsteps and looked up to see Isane coming into the room, holding a bundle of clothes and other such things for Sai. "I'll make sure she doesn't sneak away in the middle of the night. Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, you go and get some rest. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks," Ukitake said, "good night Isane-san."

"Thank you, Isane-chan," Unohana thanked her subordinate. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, good night." Isane settled in the chair in the corner of the room, wondering why on earth she had decided to do this in the first place.

XXX

Sai woke up in the 4th Company Hospital with a dull pain in her head. "Argh, dammit," she muttered, rubbing her forehead with reiatsu covered fingers. She looked around after the pain had subsided and say Isane asleep in the corner. She sighed and got up. A pair of clothes sat at the end of the bed, along with some toiletries. There was a note on top.

'_Sai-_

_Ukitake-taichou told me to get you some clothes, and I brought you some of your shampoo as well. Take a shower and change into the clothes. If you want, I'll cut your hair for you. Oh yes, Unohana-taichou gave you today off as well. I'm off too. If you want, I'll train with you for a while._

_-Kotetsu Isane'_

Sai sighed and grabbed the clothes and shampoo and went into the bathroom connected to her hospital room. 'Why do the Captains have to interfere with my research?' she wondered as she felt the hot water pound the tense muscles in her back into relaxation. She let the sharp smell of mint waft through her senses as she scrubbed vigorously at her pink hair. She turned off the water and step out into the cooler air outside the shower.

After she dried and clothed herself, she finally got a good look at her appearance in the mirror. Her pink hair was longer then it had been the last time she had paid attention to it, and her black circles under her eyes hadn't completely gone away. Her face and general body were thin and the only thing that looked like it had been remotely cared for was her hair, which was shiny after its wash.

'This is what I get for not eating anything but lunch for a month,' Sai thought, running a hand through her uncut hair. 'I hate it when it gets too long,' she inwardly growled. 'I'll take Isane up on the offer to cut it later.' She opened the door to the bathroom, grabbed her things and walked out into the room again.

Isane jumped, obviously just waking up. "Hey Sai, you're looking much nicer now." For some reason, this comment made Sai's ears flush, but it was covered by her pink hair.

"Thanks," she said, putting per things away in her backpack. "I'm going to train," she said, picking up her zanpakuto. "If you wanna train, I'll see you there." She nodded to Isane then left the room.

Isane sighed. Unohana-taichou was not going to be pleased with her for not being able to keep Sai in the room. She got up and pulled her zanpakuto from behind her chair. She stood and left the hospital, searching for where exactly Sai had disappeared to.

XXX

When Sai arrived at the training field, it was mercifully empty of anyone practicing. She sat down on the grass at the edge and unsheathed her zanpakuto, running a strip of cloth along its length.

She felt the spiritual presences, so she wasn't surprised when Ukitake and Unohana came up behind her. "Hello Ukitake-taichou, Unohana-taichou," she said, nodding her head once to show them that she had acknowledged their presence. She wasn't very happy with them at the moment.

Isane skidded into the clearing, obviously just having used flash step to get there. Sai stood, and walked into the practice area. "Hey Isane," Sai said, "Let's go." She was vaguely aware of the two Captains sitting well away from the clearing, and that her captain was saying something to the other watching captain. She shook it out of her head and returned her attention to the fight that was brewing.

Isane had unsheathed her sword, and was settled into a ready position. She charged Sai, and the researcher flipped to avoid the sharp blade. She slashed out, and the blades collided with a loud CLANG and much sparks. Isane attacked again, and Sai was to slow to parry the blow.

Crimson blood spurted from the wound, and Isane hesitate. The hesitation was all Sai needed. "Spark Erekiteru!" she yelled, and her sword went immediately into shikai state. "Spark Erekiteru, Level 1!" She yelled and sparks flew from her sword, and Isane barley managed to dodge.

Sai's eyebrow twitched at the miss. She growled and pulled some of the metal shuriken from her pouch. "Spark Erekiteru, Level 3!" She yelled, throwing the stars towards Isane. The sparks jumped, hit Isane, and threw her back several feet, paralyzed and unconscious.

Sai quickly flash stepped up to her fukutaichou and pointed her swords at her. "Dead." She shook her hair out, then sheathed her zanpakuto and ran away, using flash step to accelerate her movements. She was out of sight before anybody had really realized what happened.

XXX

"I'll go find her," Ukitake said, standing up at the same time as Unohana. "There was something wrong with her spiritual energy, but I thought it was a just an illusion. Obviously not," He sighed, running a hand through his long white hair. "Retsu, I'll take care of it," he said as Unohana made signs of wanting to go after Sai herself. "You go see what Sai did to Isane." She nodded, and Ukitake smiled before giving chase.

Sai was easy to follow; she wasn't even trying to disguise her spiritual presence. Ukitake felt unease brewing in the pit of his stomach as he raced after the researcher.

'Why does it make it seem as if she wants to be found?' he wondered as he dashed over the buildings of the Seireitei. Sai's presence had been joined with a familiar spiritual presence, and Ukitake was surprised to find himself in the 13th Company Barracks. 'What's she doing here?' he questioned as he finally found where she was. This was the room of the Eighth seat on his squad, Yamani Koki.

He knocked on the door and the door slide open to reveal the long black and red haired eighth seat of his squad. "Oh, you're here for Sai, huh?" When he nodded, Koki grimaced. "Do you mind waiting to talk to her until later? She's pretty upset."

"Unfortunately, it can't wait," Ukitake sighed. "Tell her to collect herself best she can, then come to my room, alright?"

"Yes sir," Koki nodded once then slipped back into her room.

Ukitake entered his room, where Sentarō and Kiyone where waiting. "Ukitake-taichou, can I get you anything?" Sentarō yelled immediately.

"No Ukitake-taichou." Kiyone yelled, determined to beat Sentarō this time. It would be my pleasure to get you something!"

"You can get out of my room and not enter it again until I leave," Ukitake sighed. "Now please leave." The two left, looking bewildered.

A few minutes later, Sai entered her blue eyes hard. "What?" she snarled, "Are you going to throw me into prison or something Ukitake-taichou?"

His could feel her spiritual energy: it was a mix of distress, fury, fear, and shame. Her arm was still bleeding. "Sai, please sit down."

She sat, glaring at him the whole time.

"What technique did you use on Isane?" The shame in her spiritual energy deepened. "Sai?"

"My zanpakuto, Erekiteru, controls electricity. I hit her with a medium level shock; it should have knocked her out cold. I'm just glad it didn't set anything on fire." Sai shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that all it does?"

"No Ukitake-taichou. If I hit someone or something with a high enough level blast, it completely incinerates them." Sai hissed as she moved her arm.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It'll heal," she said indifferently. "Can I go?" He felt relief in her spirit energy and heard it in her voice. She knew he wouldn't punish her too harshly.

"Not quite," Ukitake said. "Unohana-taichou is worried about you. I'm taking you back there so she can heal your arm."

"Yes sir," Sai said, bowing her head. "Thanks you for not punishing me too hard."

Ukitake's face twitched into a smile. "I wouldn't worry about me; I'd worry about what Retsu is going to do to you." Sai's face and energy registered fear. "Come with me."

XXX

Sai followed Ukitake thought Seireitei towards the training ground. Unohana-taichou would be furious, although her fury was nothing to what Sai felt towards herself. She had let her temper and attitude get out of hand and she had used the third stage of Erekiteru's powers on her only friend on the squad.

'What was I thinking?' Sai angrily berated herself. 'Using that technique on Isane, what the hell was I thinking?' She stepped out again, and she felt her arm twinge. She should have healed it already. 'How could I have been so STUPID?' she moaned inwardly, 'Unohana-taichou is gonna kill me!'

Beside her, Ukitake kept glancing at her, as if to make sure she was still there. "We'll be there soon," he told her.

"I know."

The two came to a stop in front of Unohana and a worried looking Isane. "Sai!" Isane exclaimed running and hugging her friend. She pulled back and said severely, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Sai's blue eyes glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry Kotetsu-fukutaichou," she whispered.

"You should be sorry!" Isane said. "Never run away from me like that again! I would have tracked you down myself if Unohana-taichou hadn't stopped me. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Isane?"

"I'm really sorry I used-What?" Sai looked up into Isane's grey eyes. "You don't hate me?"

"You fool!" Isane said, hugging her friend again. "How could I ever hate you?"

Sai hugged back this time, and tears leaked from under her lids. Before she knew it, she was crying into Isane's shoulder and Isane's was standing there, holding her tight. "How could I ever hate you?" Isane repeated.

Unohana and Ukitake moved farther away to talk. "As I told you," Captain Unohana stated, "They're very close. Even something like this tears them apart."

Ukitake nodded. "Yes. The whole way back, she was furious with herself. I could tell from her spirit energy. She couldn't believe she had attacked her best friend."

Unohana looked back at Isane and Sai, but Ukitake stopped her. "Don't. Sai isn't very happy with either of us right now, and I think she and Isane should have some time to talk."

Unohana nodded. "I agree. Let's go." The captains gave the two shinigami one last look then the senior captains left Unohana's subordinates alone.

XXX

When Sai had stopped crying, the two had sat down on the grass, face to face, to talk.

"I'm really sorry," Sai had said. "I hit you with a blast I usually reserve for Hollows, and even then I use it with extreme caution. I shouldn't have used it. I'm really sorry fukutaichou!"

Isane sighed. "There you go with you're 'fukutaichou' stuff again. Sai, you're my best friend." Sai made hisses of disbelief. "No, really, you are. If anything the blame lies with me. I could feel you anger in you spiritual energy, but I didn't heed it. If I had, this probably would have never happened."

Sai shook her head. "No. If it hadn't turned out the way it did, I would have taken my anger out on somebody else. I'm sorry to say it probably would have been either Ukitake-taichou or Unohana-taichou. They would have to strike back. I might have been killed. I guess it was kind of lucky that it was you."

The two were silent. The sky grew darker, and finally it was black around them. The lights Seireitei were on, and finally Isane stood up. "C'mon Sai, let's go. If we wait much longer, Unohana-taichou will go spare. I would heal your arm here, but I'm not confident enough in my abilities to heal in the dark."

"Yeah, me either." Sai picked up her backpack from where she had left it before the fight, and the two walked back to the Fourth Company hospital. Unohana and Ukitake were already there, waiting for them.

Sai sat silently on a chair while her captain healed the large gash on her arm. Unohana wrapped it in gauze and bandages and said, "That's the best I can do. Try not to get hit there for the next few days."

Sai nodded. "Thank you Unohana-taichou." The researcher bowed and then said, "Well I'm going home. I'm obviously not going to be able to work tonight, and I should probably eat something and get some sleep. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded to each of them, waved, and left the hospital.

"Did she just say she was going to go to sleep?" Ukitake asked, stunned.

Isane shook her head. "She's ill. That's the only solution."

"Maybe not," Unohana mused. "Perhaps she's finally realized we're trying to help her, and she's taken it upon herself to get some sleep."

"Perhaps," Captain Ukitake murmured. "I'll believe it when she does it for a least a week in a row."

"Me too," Isane agreed.

* * *

**Did you like Chapter 2? I hope you did! Please review! I** really **dislike the people who fav. but don't review, or who Story Alert but don't review. So if you fav/story alert this, please review telling me why, or you comments!!  
**

**Ja ne, **

**-Toasty and her Magical Myrid of Muses (excluding the shot Philip and Jian, who are still in the Intesive Care Unit of the Fourth Company Hospital)**


	3. Transfer

**Hello everyone! First off, I want to thank my first reviewer, subscriber, and fellow Ukitake-taichou lover, SemperVenice. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**I'm sorry this is a bit short, but it's basically all I could think of. Now that I have a subscriber, I think I'm actually going to write more, instead of wallowing in misery in the so called "Emo corner" or my Reader Proof Box****. Also, I am also going to write a story of the whole goings on from Sai's point of view, or that's my current plan. It's going to be from when she entered the Soul Society, to her becoming a Soul Reaper, and everything that happens in this story. I might just turn that story in this one, or vice versa. I'll keep you all posted!!**

**Remember:**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo. Anything Bleach in my story is all his! Not mine! Don't sue me!  
**

**Iratsuku Sai ** **© ToastWeasl. Remember, you steal her, I shoot you.  
**

**Reader Proof Box © ToastWeasl. MINE!! Enter and you will DIE!!**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sai astonished however, by changing her schedule into go home at eight o'clock with everyone else and coming to the hospital either at eight or before. She at lunch with Isane and joked around whenever she was talking with Ukitake.

Ever since she had made her decision to get sleep every night, her findings jumped enormously. "I can just feel it," Sai told Isane one day at lunch. "I can just feel the answer is out there somewhere."

"I'm sure it is," Isane smiled, looking at the huge, ancient looking tome that Sai was flipping through while eating her lunch. "What's the book about?"

"Its some of the old ways of medicine, including transmutation circles, herbs, and reiatsu. I found it when I was digging around in the library yesterday. It seemed usefully, so I borrowed it. It's been giving me a lot of information I didn't know. I'm planning on using some of these in the way for the cure."

"I can't believe you found this and Unohana-taichou didn't," Isane breathed.

Sai shrugged. "Persistence and patience, that's my motto, and I guess sometimes it works." She sighed. "Is it just me, or have you been noticing Ukitake-taichou's been coming for treatment more often?"

"Yeah, I've noticed too," Isane sighed. "Speaking of Ukitake-taichou, have you seen either him or Unohana-taichou today at all?"

"No, I wonder what's up. Maybe a Captain Meeting or something," Sai shrugged.

"I guess," Isane nodded.

The two stood up and were carrying there stuff when a member of Fifth Company jogged up to them. "Yes?" Sai asked.

"Uh, the Captain's of Gotei 13 request you're presence at their meeting." He said.

"Alright, thank you Fifth Company," Sai nodded. "Sorry Isane, could you throw these away for me?" She handed her trash to Isane. "I'll be back."

Isane nodded. "What did you do?"

Sai shrugged. "Either they're gonna chew me out for something, or they want information of how the research for Ukitake-taichou's disease is going. I'll be seeing you." She waved and ran towards the Captain Meeting Room.

When she got there, all the Captains were assembled. "Iratsuku-san, thank you for joining us," General Yamamoto said as Sai knelt on the floor.

"I came as quickly as I could," she said. "If may ask, why have I been called here?"

"Several things," General Yamamoto rumbled. "First off, there was the matter of you using an unknown move to Kotetsu-"

"That matter has resolved it General Yamamoto." It was Ukitake. "Unohana-taichou and I have taken the steps to resolve the matter, and it fixed itself."

"Alright then, that issue seems to have answered itself. Secondly, we wished to hear your report on the research you've found on Ukitake's-taichou condition."

"Yes sir. I've made headway since my last given report. The disease has ravaged human kind for centuries, and they've found a way to cure it. I believe I have also have found a cure, although it requires a lot more research to make sure it is the right method."

Everyone looked at her, in most particular the Head of the Research and Development Department, Zurotsuchi Mayuri. "If we use a transmutation circle, we can cut the energy we need by a least ten present, and I believe I have found a way of increasing the way reiatsu can be used."

"Are you still experimenting with the gigai theory?" General Yamamoto asked.

"No sir, for I am not going to formulate the cure as I would for a human. This cure will be entirely for Shinigami." There were impressed mutterings coming from the Captains.

"Have you made any other discoveries?"

"No sir. I just found some of these things out this morning."

"Alright, thank you for your report." General Yamamoto was looking at Sai with interest.

"Does this mean I can leave sir?" Sai asked.

"Not just yet. The captains have come to a agreement that you, Iratsuku Sai, will be moved to Squad 13 under captainship of Captain Jūshirō Ukitake as the fukutaichou. Do you, Iratsuku Sai, have any problem with this transfer?"

Sai felt like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes roamed the room, and settled first on Unohana, then on Ukitake. Unohana smiled sadly, while Ukitake grinned sheepishly. "No sir and I'm most honored to serve under Ukitake-taichou, but if I may ask, why am I being transferred?"

"The captains thought it would be better if you were closer to the subject you were studying, and if anything happens, we need someone who can be there with enough experience to be able to treat it." General Yamamoto looked Sai in the eye. "Besides, we've received reports of you're spiritual pressure being at the level of fukutaichou, and the 13th Company needs a fukutaichou with a cool head and a good sense of leadership. Everyone immediately thought of you, and everyone agreed."

"Thank you," Sai said. "I'm glad I've been honored with this decision. Will I still be able to work at the hospital in the Research Room?"

"Yes," General Yamamoto nodded. "You may until Ukitake-taichou has been healed, then if you are not performing you duties as fukutaichou and want to research, you will study at the closer building for the Department of Research and Development."

"Yes sir," Sai bowed lower. "How long will I have to move?"

"One week."

"Yes sir. May I leave?"

"You may."

"Thank you sir," Sai bowed once more then left the room. She flash stepped back to the Company Four Hospital.

"Hey Sai," Isane said. "What did you get called for?"

"A bit of this and a bit of that," Sai shrugged.

"Okay, spill." Isane said. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Nah," Sai shook here head. "I'm being transferred."

"Which squad are they transferring you to?" Insane asked.

"Squad 13; I'm going to be the Vice Captain," Sai grimaced. "I'm not one for seats of power."

"But I thought you wanted to be a Captain?" Ukitake said from behind them. He was being followed by Unohana.

"Hello Ukitake-taichou," Sai nodded, "Unohana-taichou. I do want to be a captain, but I don't think I'm ready for that responsibility yet. Besides, I need to learn Bankai before I even think of the Captain position."

"You need to learn Bankai huh?" Ukitake mused. "I'll tell you what," he said. "If you get the right cure for my- tuberculosis is it? - I'll teach you Bankai. Or I'll try too."

"Really?" Sai asked.

"Really," Ukitake promised.

"You have yourself a deal," Sai grinned. "I'll work doubly hard now!"

"Of course you will," Unohana laughed.

"I have to start packing," Sai grimaced. "I'll see you all later then."

"See you Sai," Isane called. "Come over to my place for dinner okay?"

Sai grinned at the prospect of having dinner with Isane and her sister. "Sure! See you there!" She turned and ran, feeling her face heat up. Sai hurried out of the hospital before anyone could see her red face.

'Why did it do that?' Sai thought as she slowed down to a walk. 'Why does my face always burn whenever I think of Isane?' She thought about it, but only when she was packing up some files did she figure it out.

'Am I in love with her?' Sai though. 'Gah, I'm not gay, am I?' She lay back on the orange sheets of her bed and thought back. "Now that I look back on it," she murmured, "I've only really been attracted to girls. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I realize." She glanced at the clock and cursed. She was supposed to have been at Isane's room twenty minutes ago.

She got up, stretched, and left her room for Isane's. She knocked on the door and wasn't very surprised when Isane's younger sister opened the door.

"Hey Kiyone-chan," Sai greeted the 3rd Seat. "Sorry I'm late. The time got away from me."

"Like it always does?" Isane joked. "Come in and have a seat. We're having tamago and soba."

"Awesome," Sai said, sitting down at the table. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

"Don't mention it," Isane waved the thanks off. "I always thought you might get a little lonely eating all by yourself, but this is the first time you've come over to eat with us."

Kiyone was scrutinizing Sai. "Yes?" Sai asked feeling annoyed at being stared at.

"So you're my fukutaichou," Kiyone said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You'll do."

"Ah, don't mind her," Isane said. "She just doesn't want to admit that she wanted to be the fukutaichou."

"Isane!" Kiyone yelped. The two fukutaichou's laughed.

After that, dinner was rather uneventful. Sai said goodbye to the two of them and went back to her room. She sat thinking about her feelings for her fellow fukutaichou, and fell asleep like that, sprawled out on her orange covers, fully uniformed.

* * *

**So, did you like Chapter 3? In my opinion, this was fun to write!**

** Remeber, ****I** really **dislike the people who fav. but don't review, or who Story Alert but don't review. So if you fav/story alert this, please review telling me why, or you comments!! You do and I'll give you a cookie!!**

**Please review so I can bust my arse outta my "Emo Corner" and start writing more! **

**Ja ne!**

**-Toasty and her Myriad of Magical Muses (included the Philip and Jian Muses, who are recovering in the 4th Company Hospital verrrry slowly!)**


	4. The Worsening of the Sickness

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know, it's late. I've had writers block, and this chapter decided to torture me. Since it gave me such trouble, it's also a bit short. Chapter 5 will be much longer, I promise! Thanks to everyone who review, favorited, and everyone else who read!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to celestial dragons guardians and SemperVenice. Thank you for reviewing to my story! I also thank SemperVenice for adding Creating A Cure to his alerts! xD Arigato!**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo. Not Toasty's.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai ** **© ToastWeasl. The Plot is also ****© ToastWeasl, meaning I own the plot and Sai.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4! Please review as well!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

For the next week, Sai didn't get much research done. She moved boxes to her new room in the Thirteenth Company Barracks and researched a little bit in the evening before collapsing onto her bed. She got moved in a few days before the deadline move date, and she went up to Unohana-taichou and handed her room key to her.

"We're going to miss you around here," Unohana said, taking the key.

"Hey, don't say it like I'm dying Unohana-taichou," Sai exclaimed. "I'm still going to work here."

"Yes, but it won't be the same without you after the disease is cured," Unohana said quietly. "You'll submit weekly reports on your findings and Ukitake-taichou's health?"

"Of course," Sai bowed. "You're wish is my command Unohana-taichou."

"Go," she said quietly. "You should be researching."

"Yes ma'am!" Sai saluted her prior captain then marched out of the room.

Sai didn't get much research done. She was to busy helping run the Thirteenth Company for Ukitake, but managed to get a little bit done when she had time off. She had even gotten Kiyone and Sentaro to behave. She had taught them a few rules when they had busted into her office where she was working on a complex transmutation circle.

The door to her office had burst open to reveal Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Yes?" she had asked.

"Fukutaichou!" Sentaro yelled, "I have papers I need you to-UMPH!" Sentaro let out a strangled yell as a paperweight flew into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Rule Number 1," Sai growled getting up, "keep volume levels at a minimum, least I adjust them for you." She dusted herself off and turned to Kiyone. "Kotetsu-san, please resume your report."

"Yes Sai-ARGH!" Another paperweight collided with a skull, and Kiyone fell back. "Rule Number 2, respect your commanding officers. You will call me Iratsuku-san, fukutaichou, or Iratsuku-fukutaichou at all times, unless I specify otherwise. Understood?"

"Y-yes Iratsuku-fukutaichou," the two said, nodding furiously.

"You give your report now. Kotetsu-san, why have you come to call on me?"

"Iratsuku-taichou, we need you to sign these papers, as the captain is not in the best health. "

"Alright," Sai nodded and accepted the papers. "Thank you. Also, one more thing: don't ever barge into my office ever again!" Two paperweights to the forehead marked Kiyone and Sentaro's exit of her office. The two were remarkable well mannered after that incident.

Just when Sai had finally gotten into a pattern when her captain fell ill.

So that was why Sai sat in her room, chalk transmutation circle on the floor, muttering to herself and adding pinches of herbs and a few liquids and chemicals to the bubbling cauldron in the center of the circle. There was a knock on the door, and Sai called, "Enter!"

Kiyone entered. "Iratsuku-fukutaichou, Ukitake-taichou is asking for you." She paused then asked, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Making a healing potion for Ukitake-taichou," Sai said, not taking her eyes off the glowing circle. She made a seal and the glow from the chalk circle slowly dimmed. "I'll be right there."

Kiyone nodded once then slid the door shut.

Sai picked up the steaming cauldron and poured it into a glass. She got up, stretched then left for her Captain's room. She got there as quickly as she could and slid the door to the room open.

She set the glass on the table next to Ukitake's futon, then she touched his should lightly. "Taichou," she murmured, "I have a potion for you. It'll help."

The sick captain opened his eyes and sat up blearily as Sai gave him the cup. He drank it, making a face at some of the tastes then he leaned back. "Sleep now taichou," Sai whispered, putting a reiatsu covered hand over her captain's brow. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Sai transferred her hand to his chest and let her reiatsu sooth her captain's inflamed lungs.

She stood and carefully picked up the glass she had brought the potion, and slipped out, leaving her captain to sleep.

XXX

The next day, Ukitake was feeling better, and was well enough to sit up and was talking normally. Sai visited him with another potion saying, "Don't push yourself taichou. Let your body heal." She ran a hand across his chest, soothing his lungs with reiatsu then listened to his breathing.

"Thank you Sai," Ukitake croaked after she had finished healing what she could. "I don't know what I could do without you and your research."

Sai smiled and said, "Taichou, you'll only inflame your lungs by talking. Thank you though." She smiled again and left the room.

Two days later, Sai removed her captain from bed rest. "The way I see it," she said explained, "I don't think you can get any better or any worse."

The good luck did not last. Three days later, the Thirteenth Company captain fell ill again. Isane found Sai in her room, glowing runes scratched on the floor and her arms in chalk and charcoal.

"Sai, what are you doing?" the fukutaichou asked.

"Shh," Sai hushed her friend, intent on the cauldron in front of her. "Hold on." Sai dropped her hands and the glow from the marks faded. She got up and washed the floor and her arms of chalk and charcoal. "Sorry, getting the most recent potion for Ukitake-taichou finished."

"Is this the method your going to use to heal him?" Isane asked, amazed. The reiatsu coming from the runes had been immense.

"Yeah," Sai said, taking a swing of water from a cup. "I've pretty much mastered the technique."

"How's your taichou?" Isane asked, sitting next to Sai. Sai grimaced. "That bad huh?"

"He's not doing so well," Sai informed her fellow fukutaichou gravely. "I'm afraid we're going to have to perform the ritual sooner than I expected."

"Are you prepared?" Isane asked.

Sai shrugged. "As much as I can be I guess. I'm not a fool to say I know the whole technique, but I know enough to heal him for the time being." Sai got up, groaning as she did. Stretching she said, "Isane. I need you to get Unohana-taichou. I want her to examine my taichou."

"Right," Isane nodded then flashed stepped away. Sai sighed; flash stepping used to be her special move in the two woman's rivalry, but Isane was catching up to her.

Sai walked the last few feet to Ukitake's room then entered it quietly. "Ukitake-taichou," she said quietly. "Taichou." She pressed a hand to her captain's head. He was hot. She grimaced and just as she was about to get up, the door slide open and Unohana came in.

Sai moved out of the way and let her old captain check Ukitake. Isane was sitting outside, and Sai joined her. Unohana came out, looking grim. She motioned for them to follow her and they complied silently.

Once they were out of earshot of Ukitake's room, the 4th Company Captain stopped. "He's in a bad way," she said gravely, "we'll need to perform your cure soon."

"How long do I have to prepare?" Sai whispered.

"We're going to perform the cure tonight." Unohana said, turning to Sai. "You will be in charge of the operation. Can you handle it Iratsuku-fukutaichou?"

Sai nodded and grimaced. "Yes Unohana-taichou. I'm going to need a room at the hospital; a big one." She cracked her neck and smiled. "Let's rock and roll."

Isane and Unohana nodded once. Sai left them for a second to go back to her captain.

"Ukitake-taichou," she whispered, touching him lightly on the shoulder. "Just hang on a bit longer. Don't you dare die on me, alright?" She got up and left the room, trying to suppress the fear that was billowing in her chest.

XXX

Jūshirō Ukitake felt the soft touch of his fukutaichou's hand on his shoulder. "Ukitake-taichou. Taichou." He felt a cool hand press to him forehead, then it withdrew. He heard the door slide open, and the presence of his vice-captain was replaced with another presence.

"Jūshirō," a soft voice said. It was Retsu. "Jūshirō, can you hear me?"

"R-Retsu," he croaked.

"Shush Jūshirō," she said softly. Cool hands felt his forehead then traveled onto his chest, where they rested. Ukitake could feel the reiatsu flow into his body, healing him.

"T-Thank you Retsu," Ukitake rasped.

"You're welcome. Now rest." Ukitake felt her hands leave his body, and the door to him room slide shut.

He could hear a conversation, then footsteps. The door slide open, and once again the spiritual energy of his vice-captain entered the room. He felt her kneel down on the floor and touch his shoulder lightly.

"Ukitake-taichou," he heard her whisper, "just hold on a bit longer. Don't you dare die on me, alright?" He would have answered, but her pressure grew lighter as she stood, and walked away. The last thing he felt in her reiatsu was fear. Deep, dark, and red; it suppressed all other emotions, and he could feel her repressing it.

"Sai," he whispered, but the door closed on his words. "I believe in you."

* * *

**A/N: ****So, did you like it? I hope you did! Oh no, Sai has to preform the procedure sooner then she thinks! What do you think will happen? Review and tell me!!**

** Remeber, ****I** really **dislike the people who fav. but don't review, or who Story Alert but don't review. So if you fav/story alert this, please review telling me why, or you comments!! You do and I'll give you a cookie-no a CAKE! Or a piece anyways.  
**

**Please review so I can kill my Writers Block!!  
**

**Ja ne!**

**-Toasty and her Myriad of Magical Muses (included the Philip and Jian Muses, who are doing much better recovering in the 4th Company Hospital)**


	5. Healing

**So, yeah, Chapter 5... The Healing Scene! I had a lot of fun with this scene, but also a LOT of trouble! If you don't get anything that happens with the transmutation circles, I've based them off of the ones in FullMetal Alchemist, so you can see a few reference picture!**

**Oh yes, and if someone would like to draw me fanart of this scene, I will dedicate a chapter to you! **

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai ** **© ToastWeasl. **

**The Plot/Healing sequence/Erekiteru ****© ToastWeasl**

**For those of you who might be confused, I changed Erekiteru's shikai command from "Electrocute" to "Spark". I need to go back and change it, but I'm letting you know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sai finished chalking the rune marks on the floor around the futon on which her ill captain lay motionless. She consulted the tome in front of her, nodded, and shut the book with a dusty 'thunk.' She dusted herself off and went to a table where she checked the rows of herbs and she sighed. Everything she could have done for the moment was done. If everything went right, the treatment would be a success, if not; she didn't want to think about the outcome.

They had set up shop in the largest hospital treatment room, and Sai was busy chalking the transmutation marks that would help them heal her captain. Or so she hoped. People began to file into the room, carefully avoiding the chalk drawing. She had briefed the group before she had begun to set up the room. Unohana and Isane came over to here.

"Are you ready Iratsuku-fukutaichou?" Unohana asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sai said, pulling a small pot off of a flame. The flame disappeared the moment the pot was off. She poured the liquid into a glass and handed it to Isane saying, "Its tea, infused with willow bark. It will help him with the pain as we extract the disease."

Isane nodded and hurried towards the futon where Ukitake lay. As soon as she left, Sai turned to a small boiling cauldron on another reiatsu flame. She added a few things to it, mumbling things under her breathe. The potion flared bright white for a second then faded into a deep black liquid.

"Iratsuku-san." Sai looked up, to see Shunsui standing there. "A word?"

"Of course Kyōraku-taichou," Sai nodded then turned to the people who were helping her with the preparations. "You all know what to do. I'll be back in a moment." Sai lead Shunsui out into the hallway and closed the door to the treatment room firmly behind her. "Yes?"

"I'll get straight to the point then," Shunsui said. "This procedure of yours: what's the percentage that Jūshirō will die?"

Sai stiffened, if only for a millisecond. She knew someone would ask her this. "There is only about a 10 percent chance that Ukitake-taichou will be killed by the procedure," she lied. The actually percentage was the opposite: 90 percent, if that.

"And what is the percentage of the cure working in its entirety?"

"70 percent." Another lie. "We can only hope that it works and that he stays alive." Sai looked into the 8th Company Captain. "Anything else Kyōraku-taichou?"

"I'm letting you know here and now," he said, his voice edged with something close to danger. "If you and your treatment are responsible for the death of Jūshirō, I'll personally make you life hell."

Sai turned towards the door, so the captain wouldn't see her face. "Kyōraku-taichou," she said, her voice strained. "If I was responsible for Ukitake-taichou's death, do you really think I'd let myself live with that?" She turned, her eyes hard. "If he dies, I'll die with him." She nodded sharply to the captain, then slipped into the treatment room and closed the door in Shunsui's surprised face.

"Isane-fukutaichou, Unohana-taichou, I need to brief you," she said. "Please come here."

The two came over and Sai showed them a drawing of marks and runes. "Do either of you know what these are?" They shook their heads. "I didn't think so. I just discovered them recently. If used correctly, these markings will increase the power of reiatsu by at least 10. The others will be feeding reiatsu into the three of us, and the marks on us will intensify the reiatsu.

"Now. Each of us will be working on a specific part of his body. Isane, you'll be working on his head. This will help soothe his pain and blur his senses so he cannot see what is going on. For if he does see, he might panic, which could cause damage on his soul.

"Unohana-taichou, you will work on his chest, more specifically his heart. Don't let it stop under any circumstances."

"I understand," Unohana nodded. "What will you be working on?"

"His whole body, but most specifically the lungs," Sai said, "Now, do not panic if I do something you deem wrong, do you understand?"

"Yes." The two answered simultaneously.

"Good." Sai nodded. "I need to draw the marks now." For the next few minutes, Sai marked the skin of her former captain, herself, and Isane. "There. It's done." She picked up her cauldron of black liquid and went towards Ukitake. People started moving into position.

Sai procured a glass out of her pocket and filled it with the black concoction. "Ukitake-taichou," she said, "I need you to drink this."

Ukitake said nothing, just drank the potion and laid his head back. Sai procured a black piece of cloth and tied it around Ukitake's eyes. "Positions please!" she called out, "we're starting soon!"

As everyone shuffled into position, Sai dipped her fingers into the dark brew and drew symbols on Ukitake's chest, encircling the contours of his lungs and filling them in. She looked up to make sure everyone was in position.

Isane had a line of people behind her, as did Unohana and Sai. Each person had a hand placed on the back of the person in front of them. Isane's hands rested on Ukitake's temples, while Unohana's hands hovered over Sai's captain's heart.

Sai took a deep breath and announced, "We're starting on three. One. . . Two. . . Three!" Reiatsu fired up everywhere, and Sai began to make special hand seals. The seals went buy in a flurry of hand movement and said started to chant the spell.

I call forward the power of the Galaxy! Let our reiatsu heal and our souls remain intact! Heal the person in danger of losing their life!" Sai hands were once again a flurry of hand seals, "I call forward Secret Kido: Full Body Regenerate! Heal!"

The second she had finished calling the spell foreword, it took affect. The entire transmutation circle they were in glowed. Not pausing, Sai continued to chant. "I call foreword the first healing! Secret Kido Technique One!"

Quickly, Sai dipped her fingers in the solution and drew a single black line across Ukitake's forehead. "Head!" The mark glowed white, and Ukitake let out a strangled yelp of pain. Sai didn't pause as she moved on.

"I call foreword the second healing!" Sai once again drew a line with the potion; this time it stretched from her captain's Adam 's apple to his belly button. "Secret Kido Technique Two! Torso!" The line and marks on Ukitake's chest and neck also glowed, and Ukitake let out a yell.

Once again, Sai did not pause, but moved into the last part of the spell. Around her, people were collapsing from spiritual energy. "Finally, I call foreword the third technique of healing! Reiatsu soar; cells increase; disease begone! Secret Kido Technique Finale! Full Body Healing!"

Every mark Sai had drawn, from chalk to potion glowed white hot. Slowly, a green tinted red liquid flowed out of every pore in the Thirteenth Division Captain's body. The mass of liquid floated over Ukitake's body until Sai made it float over a vat and sealed it into the large container.

Sai uttered two more words. "Healing Complete." The second the words left her mouth, the glowing lines disappeared, transmutation circle and all. The bright light faded moments later, revealing several unconscious bodies, and many people slumped, exhausted.

Ukitake, Sai was glad to see, was breathing. The marks on his chest were gone, leaving no trace of any scars or wounds he had ever procured. His skin was pearly white and cool to the touch.

Sai laid a hand on his skin and asked, "Ukitake-taichou. How are you?"

"Sore," came his amused reply. "Sore all over."

Sai closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she whispered, "it worked."

"It worked?" Isane asked weakly from where she was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, it worked." Sai struggled upwards and came back to Ukitake a few moments later with a glass of what appeared to be water. "Drink this taichou. It will help flush out anything that remains for now."

Ukitake took the glass and sipped it, gasping as it seared his throat. He grimaced but drank it anyway.

Sai smiled, but the adrenaline rush she had been on was fading. She quickly brought a vial of clear liquid from her own pocket and drank it. Energy flooded her, and she started handing vials of the same liquid out.

Once everyone had awoken, Sai saw to the moving of Ukitake into a room. Once he was settled, Sai had gone to sit in the hallway. She had been stopped by Kyōraku-taichou.

"I told you it would be a success," Sai said, grinning weakly.

"You lied to me about the percentages, didn't you?" Kyōraku-taichou asked.

"I did." Sai nodded weakly. "Couldn't have you worrying about us, could we?"

She lost track of the conversation, and Unohana came over. "Iratsuku-kun!" she said, "are you okay? Do you know what I'm saying?"

Sai tried to respond but her mouth wasn't working right. She felt the world tip and she saw the ground rush up to her head. The last thing she saw before blackness overwhelmed her was Isane's concerned face.

XXX

There was darkness. That was what Sai first realized, the second thing she realized was the light next to her head. She sat up; the light was coming from a glowing orb.

_"Hello Iratsuku Sai,"_ the golden sphere said.

"Erekiteru!" Sai said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

_"I'm a part of you am I not?"_ the orb asked. _"I would like to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"_

Sai finally got a good look around her. Erekiteru was the only light around. "Where are we?"

_"You haven't guessed yet?" _Erekiteru asked, _"We are inside of you; we are in your subconscious."_

"My subconscious?" Sai asked.

_"Yes."_

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sai asked, looking around. "The only light here is you."

_"Correct,"_ Erekiteru bounced up and down as if the ball of electricity was nodding, _"and do you know why?"_

After a few moments, Sai said, "N-no. Why is it dark in my subconscious?"

_"There is nobody around," _Erekiteru said. _"Stand. I wish to show you something."_

Sai got to her feet and followed the floating orb through the darkness. It stopped and Sai did as well._ "There is nobody here; that is the reason its dark."_

"What?" Sai asked.

_"You're entire life; you've been devoid of family and friends."_ Erekiteru explained.

"That's not true!" Sai exclaimed, "what about Kotetsu-fukutaichou? She's my friend!"

_"If you are her friend, why do you respect her wishes and call her Isane?"_ Erekiteru asked. This cut Sai short.

"W-well," she started, but Erekiteru interrupted. _"You're whole life, people have offered you friendship, but you pushed it away! Yet there are people who still care about you."_

"Who cares about me!?" Sai asked, "Please, tell me!"

_"You know them all already,"_ Erekiteru said. _"One of them you love, the other you admire, and one you consider a father. Do you know who these people are?"_ Sai shook her head. _"I'll show you then."_

A picture showed up in the darkness. Three people sat around a bed with a young looking girl laying in it, looking peaceful.

"Who's that?" Sai asked, pointing at the girl.

_"It's you,"_ Erekiteru said.

"M-Me?" Sai asked, "Then who-. That's Isane, and Unohana-taichou and Ukitake-taichou. Am I dead?"

_"No, although you almost died several times,"_ Erekiteru said. _"That healing of your took a lot out of you, not to mention the running around afterwords before you finally fainted."_

"Then, I'm unconscious?" Sai asked.

_"Yes." _The picture faded. _"You have been out cold for the past three weeks. Now, that picture was of the people who care about you. As I said, one is a person you admire, one if a love interest, and the other is a father figure. You've already come to the conclusion who is who?"_

"I love Isane, I admire Unohana, and I look at Ukitake as a father figure?" Sai said.

_"Why phrase it like a question?"_ the orb asked. _"You know in your heart it's true."_

"But, what do I do?" Sai asked, "I'm stuck here! I need to be there!"

_"You'll be here for only a little longer,"_ Erekiteru said, bouncing. _"Your body is waking up, therefore, so must your subconscious. I'll be looking forward to talking to you again when you try to achieve Bankai."_

"I have tons of questions!" Sai asked, panicking as her body was slowly disappearing, "how do I talk to you!?"

_"I am your zanpakuto,"_ the golden orb said, _"I'm always with you."_

The last of Sai's body disappeared from her subconscious. In the Soul Society, her body slipped from un-consciousness to semi-consciousness.

* * *

**This is probably my favorite chapter. I like the scene with Erekiteru, the bouncing ball of yellow! I love imagining him! I think I'm going to go draw him!  
**

**So you all understand, Sai doesn't have a family, just the one that adopted her in Rukongai. She really sees Ukitake as a bit of a father, but knows he isn't. She doesn't remember her human family. It is very rare for Shinigami to remember their human lives, or so says Kisuke in Memories of Nobody. **

**So, did you like it? Was it alright? Unbeta'd, because my sister got banned from her computer (again).**

**I'll post my next chapter next friday! Till then!**

**-Toasty and her Myriad of Magical Muses (excluding Philip and Jian Muses, who have died from their wounds)**


	6. Stars

**Yup, this is Chapter 6! I think this is my second favourtie chapter so far, and I think you'll see why. I feel so bad for Sai in this chapter!  
**

**I'm going to keep writing the story, even though I have almost no review or favs. It just can't be helped, but I'm going to try to actually keep this one running! I have an idea for a Bleach/Naruto Xover, and also a Bleach AU, but I'm going to finish CAC first.**

**Oh, and letting people know- cause I have a watcher who likes him (cough-Envy-cough), Erekiteru (Sai's zanpakuto) will definatley make more appearances! I don't know how many chapters until he reapears is (heck, I don't even know how many chapter the STORY is gonna be), but he'll be coming up in the next few chapters, probably about five or so...**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai/****The Plot/Erekiteru** **© ToastWeasl. **

**Oh yes, this chapter is for Envy-chan, also know as XMrs.Lovett14X here on fanfiction. Please join our Bleach RPG!! /forum/BleachRPG/51959/**

**I hope you like this chapter! xD**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sai was aware that she was in a soft bed and it smelled of disinfectant. She thought that she was in the 4th Company Hospital. She was also aware of the silence, broken by the occasional hushed voice. Sai forced herself to open her eyes.

A damp cloth covered her forehead and an IV was stuck in her arm. She was right; she was in a room in the Fourth Company Hospital. She sat up shakily and saw her captain, Jūshirō Ukitake standing in a corner of the room. Isane sat on the windowsill while Unohana had her back towards her. The towel fell off her forehead and the sound of it hitting the covers made the three shinigami start.

"Sai!" Isane said, surprised.

"Isa-" Sai said, being cut off by the huge hug Isane had enveloped her in. "Hey Isane."

"Iratsuku-kun," Unohana said, smiling. Ukitake smiled at her, and said, "Welcome back to the world of the living, so to speak Sai."

"Ukitake-taichou!" Sai exclaimed before coughing.

"We were worried about you," Ukitake said as Unohana handed Sai a cup full of water. "You've been out for a while."

Sai winced. "How long exactly?"

"Today marks the one month anniversary of the procedure," Unohana said quietly.

"A month?!" Sai exclaimed, "Oh my God."

"You expended almost all of your spiritual pressure," Unohana said as Sai held her head in her hand that wasn't holding a glass. "It took all of my skill just to keep you alive for the first few days." Sai immediately went back to what Erekiteru had said. _'Y__ou almost died several times.'_

"I can't believe I've been out for a month," Sai moaned, "I've gotta get-" She made to get up, but immediately regretted the decision. Her whole body burned with pain and her limps felt like lead.

"You're not going anywhere for a while," Ukitake said. "You need to fully replenish your spiritual pressure."

Sai was distraught. "How am I going to catch up on my work?"

"Kiyone and Sentaro have been completing it," Ukitake said. "Like they did before you became fukutaichou."

"Dammit!" Sai swore, starling everyone. "I didn't expect that spell to take so much energy. If I had done it myself. . ." she petered off.

"If you had done it yourself, you would most certainly have died," Unohana said seriously. The room fell into an uneasy silence.

"How long am I to stay here?" Sai asked. Ukitake and Unohana shared a quick glance that did not go unnoticed by Sai.

"I'm going to keep you for another month or so," Unohana said.

"A month?!" Sai exclaimed, "That's no fair Unohana-taichou!"

"And I'll want you to wait another two months after that before you even think about starting your Bankai-training." Unohana's tone was serious.

"Yes ma'am," Sai replied sullenly.

"You Bankai isn't going to run away from you," Ukitake laughed.

"It feels like it," Sai mumbled, sending the hospital room into hysterics.

XXX

To Sai, the month she spent in the hospital felt like an eternity. Once she was finally released, she was confined to the small Thirteenth Company sector. Her zanpakuto was under guard, so Sai wouldn't get any ideas about trying to practice. Sai was in the worse physical shape she'd ever been in because of being confined to her hospital bed. She knew her current condition wouldn't be satisfactory, so she spent the two months she was to wait before beginning Bankai-training bringing her stamina back up.

Every morning Sai would wake up early, meditate for and hour, and then complete her self imposed training regimens. The regimen consisted of one hundred push ups; two hundred sit up; stretching; kicks and punches. After her training she had breakfast, completed her paperwork, and then completed another round of training before eating dinner and going to sleep.

Isane claimed that she had been ordered to follow Sai around so she wouldn't do anything strenuous, but Sai thought that Isane following her around and the rather suspicious glance Ukitake and Unohana had shared back in her hospital room were connected. Isane ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her, as well as cinching back on Sai's training, which irked Sai to no end. Also, considering the romantic light in which Sai saw Isane, her days held a considerable amount of blushing.

One day before the two month restriction was to be lifted, Sai snuck out to the training field in the dead of night. It was empty of people, which was to be expected from the time of night. Sai sat on the grassy hill and no more then a few seconds after she had laid back to enjoy the night sky, Isane's face had appeared over her own.

"You're annoying, you know that Sai?" Isane asked as Sai's face turned red from the proximity of space from her face to the face of her crush. "I fall asleep for five minutes, five, and you sneak out! What are you doing out here in the dead of night anyway?"

"Calm down Kotetsu-fukutaichou," Sai said calmly, despite her blush. "I came to reflect."

"Reflect?" Isane asked, sitting down next to Sai.

"Uh huh," Sai sat up. "I couldn't sleep, dwelling on the past. I keep thinking about what would have happened if my treatment had gone wrong, and the promise I made if I failed."

"You mean the promise you made Kyōraku-taichou?" Isane asked.

"Yeah. . . Wait, how do you know about that?!" Sai asked.

"Kyōraku-taichou told Unohana about your promise. And your lies." Isane looked upset. "She was afraid you might be suicidal, so I was assigned to make sure you weren't."

"I was wondering what the glance between Ukitake and Unohana meant," Sai said, propping her elbows on her knees and resting his chin on her hands, "and why you were assigned to watch me."

"Why did you lie?" Isane asked.

Sai shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't want to. I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince him."

There was silence until Isane asked, "You were scared?"

"More then I've ever been in my life," Sai whispered. She ran a hand through her pink hair. It had been cropped short save for a few strands which remained long.

"Are you copying my hairstyle?" Isane asked as Sai tucked the two strands behind her left ear.

"Yeah, I like it," Sai grinned. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't." Isane smiled, "You actually look kind of cute with it to be honest," Isane added, her smile growing larger as Sai blushed scarlet.

Sai grew quiet and looked up at the sky. Isane looked up at the heavens also. "I love the stars," Sai said quietly. "When I was just a newbie to the Rukongai, my adoptive father used to take me out and we'd watch the sky together."

"Is that why you're a night owl?" Isane asked, laughing.

Sai smiled slightly. "I guess so. Do you know any of the constellations?"

Isane shook her head. "I'm afraid I only really know the Big Dipper and how to find the North Star. Do you?"

"Some, for instance, Orion," she traced the pattern of stars with her fingers. "That was the first constellation I learned." She pointed out others, such as Taurus and Gemini.

"Whenever I look up at the sky, it makes me seem so small." Isane said.

Sai nodded. "We really are insignificant beings. Like ants in a sea of whales."

"Yeah." Isane was quiet before asking, "I'm going to ask you something kind of personal. Why do you blush whenever you're around me?"

Sai glanced at Isane, feeling her face heat up.

"See, you're doing it right now!" Isane exclaimed.

Sai groaned. "It's . . . hard to explain. You won't understand."

"I'll try," Isane said quietly. "Please tell me."

Sai stared at the ground. "You'll only hate me if I tell you," she said quietly.

"I could never hate you," Isane said just a quietly.

Sai shifted uncomfortably then looked her fellow vice-captain in the eye. "Isane, I'm in love with you."

There was a shocked silence. "W-what?" Isane asked.

"I'm. In. Love. With. You," Sai said slowly. "There, I've told you."

"With me?" Isane asked.

Sai nodded.

"Thank you for telling me Sai," Isane said, "I was wondering how I would tell you that I love you."

Sai's eyes widened. "You like me?" she breathed.

"Yeah, I figured it out a week or so ago," Isane said. "I always feel really strange when I around you, or when I think about you. When you started your blushing thing, I didn't know what to think."

Sai fiddled with a piece of grass. "So, you're fine with me being gay?"

"Of course!" Isane said, nodding. "Are you fine with me liking you?"

Sai nodded. "All's good."

The two sat next to each other, staring over at the moon's reflection on the lake. "You fought well," Isane said suddenly.

"What?" Sai asked, puzzled.

"When I fought you, remember? It was here," Isane's eyes sparkled. "You knocked me out then ran off."

"Of course," Sai said, nodding. "How could I forget? I was so scared about what I had done. I think that was when I started to realize that I liked you. That was the spark that ignited the gas, so to speak."

Isane laughed. "You always called me 'Kotetsu-fukutaichou'. You still do."

Sai shrugged. "I don't like calling people by their first names, or even the first name then an honorific. I'd rather use last names."

"Why?" asked Isane.

"I don't really know," Sai sighed. She looked around and said, "It's late. We should go back."

"We should," Isane agreed. The two vice captains stood and made their way back to the Thirteenth Company sector.

Before Sai entered her room, she said to Isane, "Thanks for accepting me, Isane."

Isane smiled at the use of her first name. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sai was about to close the door when Isane stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. Sai was smiling when she pulled back. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa."

* * *

**See why I like this chapter? And I guess you know why it's titled "Stars" now, huh?**

**So yeah, please review!**

**-Toasty**


	7. Bankai and Sickness

**Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai/****The Plot/Erekiteru** **© ToastWeasl. This is all MINE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

**Chapter 7

Sai woke early the next morning. She dressed in her complete uniform then went outside. It was predawn and chilly. Isane was asleep, propped against the wall to Sai's room. Sai smiled and fetched a blanket from her room. She draped it carefully over her fellow vice-captain and snuck away so as not to wake her.

She sat on the large flat rock in the middle of a training area. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her spiritual pressure. It was almost like an aura, and if she concentrated on it hard enough, she could pick out colors. Right now it was a light blue, signifying her calmness.

Her mind roved over the conversation that she had had with Isane that night. She felt relief wash through her and her spiritual energy turned a light green. It felt good to finally have that worry off her chest. Now she could focus on other things, like her Bankai training.

A while later, Sai's felt Isane's spirit pressure drawing near and she opened her eyes. "Ohayo Isane," she greeted her, closing her eyes once more. Isane climbed up on the rock and sat cross legged next to her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sai," Isane said. "How are you this morning?"

"Better than the one before," Sai said, her eyes still closed. "And you?"

"I'm fine," Isane smiled.

The two sat in companionable silence until Sai rubbed her neck. "Itaii. . . my throat hurts."

Isane looked at her. "You're throat?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Isane," Sai said. "It's just the time of year. It's so damn cold!"

"That's what happens when we get into fall," Isane said, laughing. "It gets cold. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Sai said reassuringly.

Just then, another spiritual pressure entered the training area and Sai turned and smiled. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Ukitake-taichou."

"Ohayo," The white haired captain said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

Sai nodded sharply. "I am."

Ukitake's face grew serious. "Good. Kotetsu-san, if you would let us train alone."

Isane nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be watching from afar, in case either of you need assistance." She nodded, then got up and left.

"Now," Ukitake said, "I want you to realize that Bankai training is a long and tedious process. It requires years of dedication, of which I know you have. It will probably take you at least 50 years to cooperate with your zanpakuto, let alone the training it requires to wield the power. Bankai will increase your powers by about ten fold."

Sai whistled. "Wow. That's powerful."

"So you see the importance of cooperation between sword and shinigami." Ukitake said gravely. "The first thing we will do is try to contact our zanpakuto's through meditation. Doing so will help us get more in tune with our zanpakuto."

Sai nodded. "Yes sir." Ukitake handed her Erekiteru and she unsheathed him, checking down his blade. She sheathed her sword and sat down on the rock, lying Erekiteru down on the rock in front of her. Ukitake also sat on the rock with his sword rested on his knees. There was a silence as Sai concentrated on clearing her mind of everything but trying to contact Erekiteru.

"Don't try so hard," Ukitake instructed her. "Also, it's better to be touching the zanpakuto."

Sai opened her eyes and nodded. Picking up her zanpakuto, she looked at the kanji she had inscribed into the sheath. 'Electricity'. "I haven't talked to Erekiteru in a while," Sai said, rubbing her finger over the kanji.

Ukitake frowned. "Then it might be best for you to release your zanpakuto."

"Yes sir," Sai said, unsheathing her sword to expose the blade. "Spark, Erekiteru!" The steel glowed eerily with a faint golden shine.

Even before Sai had settled down to meditate, Erekiteru contacted her. _"Hello, Sai,"_ he said, sounding amused.

Sai settled into her meditation position, and closed her eyes. "_Erekiteru."_

"_So you're contacting me so you can learn to perform Bankai, hm?" _her sword asked.

"_Yes."_ Sai could feel Erekiteru's form brushing against her conscious. After the touch, the sounds of the outside world dimmed, and she felt herself enter the place where she always was whenever she was unconscious. Opening her eyes, the ball of golden yellow that was her swords spirit appeared in front of her. "Why am I here Erekiteru?" Sai asked, looking around the darkness. "I thought I only came here when I was unconscious."

"_But Sai, what would be the fun in that?" _Erekiteru asked, bouncing up and down slightly. _"I brought you here so we could talk without anyone interrupting us."_

"What about my body?" Sai asked worriedly.

"_Don't fret, you've simply gone into deep meditation," _the golden orb explained. _"Ukitake knows enough to not disturb you."_

"So, are you going to help me achieve Bankai?" Sai asked.

"_Getting straight to the point,"_ Erekiteru said, happily, _"that's what I like about you. I'm just as curious and thirsty for knowledge as you are. Of course I will."_

Sai smiled. "Excellent."

-0-

Sai woke the next morning with a screaming headache. "Dammit," she muttered, rolling over on her bed and rubbing her forehead. "A headache at a time like this?" Still rubbing her brow, she got up and changed from her sleeping cloths into her uniform.

She stepped outside and was instantly blinded by the sunlight. Isane, who was already awake, glanced at her with worry. "Sai are you alright?" she asked, getting up and walking over to the fellow vice captain. "You look like you're in pain." She laid a hand on Sai shoulder.

"You think Isane?" Sai said sarcastically. "My head hurts, it's nothing to worry about."

"What's wrong?" Ukitake asked, coming around the corner.

Sai replied, "Nothing," at the same time Isane said, "I think she's sick."

"I'm not sick Isane," Sai said crossly, "I just have a headache."

"Which is one of the symptoms for influenza," Isane said. "Not to mention the sore throat you had yesterday, which is yet another symptom. You aren't training today. Sorry Ukitake-taichou."

"It's not a problem," the captain said, "I don't want an entire division sick. Sai, I'm ordering you to get some rest."

"But-" Sai began, before being cut off by Isane pushing her back into her room.

"Don't argue Sai," Isane said. "It's for your own good."

"I'm not sick!" Sai repeated.

"Oh really?" Isane asked. "Then please explain this." She held up a strip of plastic that was red in color.

"T-that's a thermometer strip!" Sai yelped. "When did you use it?"

"When you were telling me you had a headache," Isane explained. "You have a temperature of 100.3. You are staying in bed today."

"Dammit," Sai muttered, rubbing her still aching head and reaching into her closet for her sleeping clothes. "Turn around while I get changed."

"We're both girls," Isane said, but turned around anyway.

"You can turn around again," Sai said after a few moments.

Isane turned around to see Sai sitting on her bed, looking displeased. "Now lie down and get some rest," she said softly. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Whatever," Sai muttered, crawling under her yellow covers and turning to face the wall; she would never admit it, but she was really tired. Isane stepped outside and closed the door softly.

-0-

The next time Sai woke up, it was dark. _'I must have slept the whole day,' _she mused, turning over to see Isane standing next to her bed.

"I-Isane!" Sai yelped, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," Isane said softly, laying a cool hand on Sai's forehead, then removing it and looking at the thermometer strip in her hand. "Your temperature is rising," the Fourth Division vice captain informed her, writing the information down on a clipboard. "It's 101.4."

Sai grimaced. Her temperature had risen, not lower like she had hoped it would. "That means no training tomorrow, right?"

Isane nodded. "Yes, you will probably be sick tomorrow and the next day too." She laid a cool damp cloth on Sai's brow. "Just rest some more. You'll need as much rest as you can get."

Sai nodded and closed her eyes gratefully. Isane carefully exited the room, to where Ukitake and Unohana were waiting. "She's still sick," Isane said, passing the clipboard to Unohana. "I've been checking her temperature every two hours or so. She woke up for a little while, but has gone back to sleep."

"In her weakened condition," Unohana said, "we must be careful treating her. We should keep her under surveillance for now, and if it gets any worse within the next twenty-four hours we should help her body fight the sickness. Her immune system was greatly weakened by the treatment."

"You're making me feel guilty," Ukitake sighed.

"It's not your fault sir!" Isane said, "Had the treatment not been performed, you would have died. Sai knew the risks!"

"And now she's paying the price," Unohana said softly. "There is nothing we can do at the moment besides wait and see how things go. Isane-chan, you'll keep her under close observation?" Unohana passed the clipboard back.

"Yes ma'am," Isane nodded sharply. "Kobanwa Ukitake-taichou, Unohana-taichou."

"Goodnight, Kotetsu-fukutaichou."

Unohana and Ukitake walked together to the boundary of the 13th Division. "She'll be fine Jūshirō," Unohana said softly.

"I know," Ukitake said, "I worry about her though. Just a few months ago she saved my life, and because of what she did she's gone through Hell to get back in shape and now she's sick. She endures it without complaining, for my sake. I don't know how she does it."

"You struggled through your tuberculosis you're whole life without whining," Unohana pointed out.

"True," Ukitake nodded, "but she's so much more-" he stopped, searching for a word, "I hesitate to say delicate, just-"

"Not as strong?" Unohana suggested calmly. "It would be wise not to underestimate Sai."

"I know that," Ukitake said, laughing. "At first, I didn't believe she would be able to cure me, but I stand corrected. Also, her zanpakuto is a very strong one. I don't underestimate her anymore, which is why I decided to take her on. I believe she has the determination to learn Bankai; it's just a matter of time."

Unohana nodded. "Ukitake, as much as I am enjoying our conversation, it is late. We both must be getting to sleep."

"I'll walk you back," Ukitake said automatically.

Unohana smiled. "Thank you; you were always a gentleman." Ukitake chuckled as the two senior captains set off for the 4th Division.

"It's been quiet without Sai in the 4th Division," Unohana said quietly. "She always added the most interesting point of view to the conversations. Now, there are very few conversations like the ones with her."

"She's an engaging child," Ukitake said, "and she has a brilliant mind."

Unohana nodded. "Ukitake," she said, "am I the only one who's been feeling rather . . ."

"Nostalgic? Lonely?" Ukitake asked as his friend trailed off.

Unohana laughed. "You always seemed to be able to read my mind Jūshirō."

"I gave up waiting for you," Ukitake said quietly, "when we were younger."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry," Unohana said, "back then we were-"

"Young," Ukitake said. "Young and naïve. Also rather foolish," he added with a laugh.

"We broke up after Shunsui broadcasted our relationship over the entire Soul Society," Unohana said, smiling at the memories. "Well, the dramas over. Can we start again?"

"Only if you want to Retsu," Ukitake said. The white haired captain smiled and leaned down, kissing Unohana softly.

Unohana returned the kiss and when the separated she said, "Just don't let Shunsui know."

Ukitake laughed. "It'll get out eventually. Well, we're here." Indeed, they had arrived at Unohana's quarters. "Konbanwa, Retsu-chan."

"Goodnight Jūshirō," Unohana said smiling. The two shared another kiss before Ukitake smiled and left Unohana to go to bed, quietly walking back to the 13th Company. He stopped briefly to talk to Isane, then entered his room and shut the door, remembering.

* * *

**The little bit at the end was because I promised UkitakexUnohana. I think I did fairly well, don't you?  
**

**Because some WONDERFUL person on Bleach WIki wrote down the heights in feet and inches (God Bless you unknown person!) I got to see exactly how tall Ukitake is, and exactly how SHORT Unohana is. Unohana is 5 foot 2 1/2 inches (159 cm) and Ukitake is 6 foot 1 inch (187 cm). Uki's TALL!!  
**

**Sai is 5 foot 9 inches, therefore TALLER then Unohana but SHORTER then Ukitake. Just in case any of you are wondering. xD  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Toasty and her muses of DOOM  
**

**P.S. This chapter is deticated to the person who write the Character's heights on Wikipedia. Seriously, I LOVE you!!**


	8. Ukitake's Worry

**Okay guys, I'm UBER sorry about not posting this last week, but things got screwed up. Gomenasai! ((bows)) So, here is Chapter 8! It's shorter then I would have liked, but I'm trying to draw them out and make them longer!**

Please remember:

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai/****The Plot/Erekiteru** **© ToastWeasl. MINE! ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**The next chapter should be up on November 14. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8

The next morning Sai felt, if possible, even worse then before. She could feel the heat almost radiating off her, but felt cold. Every joint in her body ached, and her head was pounding. Ever sound was magnified, and she was sensitive to light, even the slightest glimmer sending her head in explosions of pain.

The door to her room slid open almost silently and Isane tip-toed across the floor to where Sai lay in obvious discomfort. She laid a thermometer strip on Sai's forehead while getting fresh damp cloths to help bring down Sai fever. After recording the temperature on the strip, Isane placed her hand on Sai's forehead.

To Sai, the hand was ice cold, but felt good against her fiery skin. "I-Isane," she croaked, cracking opening and eye.

Isane smiled at her friend. "Shush. You need to rest."

Sai nodded weakly, then closed her open eye and fell asleep. Isane ran a damp cloth along Sai's arms, neck, and face and then laid another damp cloth on Sai's forehead. Isane one again recorded what she had done, brushed a few stray strands of hair off of Sai's face, and quietly left the room.

Unohana was waiting outside with Ukitake. "Her temperature is a bit higher," Isane said, "but not by much."

"What was it?" Unohana asked calmly.

"102 even," Isane replied, glancing down at her clipboard. "I woke her up briefly, but she's gone back to sleep."

Unohana nodded. "Thank you Isane-chan," she said. "If you feel you must, you may use reiatsu to ease any pain she may have."

Isane nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Ukitake laid a hand on Unohana's shoulder. "Retsu, the Captain's meeting is starting soon."

Unohana nodded. "Yes; Isane, you know what to do."

Isane bowed. "Yes ma'am. I'll watch her."

"I'm counting on you Isane-fukutaichou," Ukitake said.

"Yes sir," Isane said, nodding.

The two Captains turned together and left. Isane quietly slipped back into Sai's room.

-0-

Ukitake was distracted throughout the entire captains meeting. His thoughts were divided between two people: Sai and Unohana.

He was worried about Sai, furtively hoping that Sai had caught nothing more then a bad cold, which was amplified by her weakened immune system. He had been told by both Isane and Unohana that Sai would be fine and would get stronger, but whenever his lieutenant grew ill, a pit of dread always brewed in the pit of his stomach, as he hoped that she hadn't contracted his old disease.

Ukitake glanced at Unohana, who smiled at him and then returned her attention to the Captain General. A beam of light from one of the skylights shone on her, making her black hair sparkle. Ukitake lost his gaze in her beautiful eyes and face.

"Ukitake!" Yamamoto barked, startling the white haired captain out of his reverie.

"Hai?" Ukitake asked, turning his attention to his old master.

"Stop daydreaming!" the old man barked. "I asked you to report you division earnings!"

"Gomenasai," Ukitake apologized. "My mind was elsewhere." After Ukitake had finished his report the Captain General dismissed everyone, telling them the date of the next Captain's meeting baring any emergencies.

Unohana caught up with Ukitake after the meeting, laying a hand on his shoulder and asking, "Jūshirō, are you alright?"

The white haired captain sighed. "I fine Retsu; I just have some things on my mind."

"Like Sai," Unohana stated quietly. Ukitake nodded and Unohana sighed. "Jūshirō, Sai will be fine. You know as well as I do her immune system is weak, and that she'll be getting sick frequently for a little while."

"I know," Ukitake sighed, starting to walk again, "I just can't help but worrying that I might had accidently infected her. If she contracts tuberculosis, it would be my fault."

"Sai knew the risks when she healed you," Unohana said, "and she accepted those dangers just so she could cure your sickness. She's loyal, and would probably give her live for you without being asked."

"I know," Ukitake sighed, "I just-"

"Worry about her?" Unohana asked, slightly amused.

"Yes," Ukitake said.

Unohana shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand you Jūshirō. Why don't you come over to the Fourth Division and have some tea?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Not today Retsu-chan, I have paperwork to do. Maybe some other time Retsu."

Unohana nodded. "Alright, another time." Ukitake bent and kissed her softly then left.

Around the corner, Kyōraku Shunsui smiled. 'Just like old times,' he thought then departed to find Nanao.

-0-

Later that night, Kyōraku found his old friend on the roof of the 13th Division Headquarters.

"You're going to catch a cold Jūshirō!" the 8th Division captain said jovially, sitting next to his friend. "What are you up to?"

Ukitake raised a dark brown eyebrow. "Shunsui, what are you doing here?"

"I can't visit an old friend?" Kyōraku asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Shunsui," Ukitake said. "I've got a million things on my mind."

"One of them being a certain Unohana Retsu?" Kyōraku asked slyly, his brown eyes twinkling.

"How do you-"

"Know?" Shunsui asked, laughing. "Despite the fact that for the duration of the captains meeting you were staring at her? I saw you kiss her. I'm not an idiot Ukitake. I was wondering how long it would be until you rekindled your relationship with Retsu-chan."

"Are you going to tell the whole Soul Society like you did last time?" Ukitake asked wearily.

"Of course not! Shinigami's honor!" Kyōraku promised.

"Somehow I doubt that," Ukitake sighed.

Kyōraku chuckled. "At the meeting, you said your lieutenant was ill. How is she faring?"

Ukitake grew quiet. "She's still ill," he said finally. "However Isane-fukutaichou has informed me that the worst has passed for now."

Kyōraku nodded. "Good. I'm glad she's feeling better." She pulled out a sake bottle and two cups from somewhere within his robes and poured himself a cup, then handed another to his friend. "Here Jūshirō. Drink with me."

"Thank you Shunsui," Ukitake said, taking the cup and sipping it quietly. He set down the empty cup and the 8th Division captain filled it silently. After a few more cups, Ukitake stood.

"Going to bed?" Kyōraku asked. When Ukitake nodded, Kyōraku smiled. "Well, goodnight then Ukitake."

"Good night Shunsui," Ukitake said, nodding, then leapt off the roof. He drifted down to the ground gently and started walking towards his room, not paying attention to his surrounding area. He bumped into someone, and when he looked up, he saw Isane.

"Konbanwa Ukitake-taichou," Isane said, bowing to the superior officer. She yawned mightily before asking, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same of you," Ukitake said, amused, taking note of the dark bag under the silver haired vice captain's eyes.

"I'm going home," Isane said, yawning again. "Sai's temperature has fallen to something stable, so I gave her medication and treatment to last 12 hours so I could go home to get some sleep." She yawned again.

Ukitake nodded. "It's good she's doing better," the white haired captain said, feeling as though some weight had been lifted off his chest. "It's another sign she's on the rode to recovery. It's also one less thing off my mind."

Isane nodded. "She'll be on bed rest for a few days," she told him, "but after that, I probably won't be able to keep her off her feet. The infection was mainly of the lungs. Some type of flu strain I believe," she added hastily as to not worry the 13th Division captain.

"Anyway, she might have trouble breathing for a while, but I doubt that will stop her." Isane yawned again. "Anyways, I need sleep. Goodnight, Ukitake-taichou."

"Good night Isane-fukutaichou and thank you." Ukitake was smiling.

Isane shrugged. "I'm just doing my job. I also promised Unohana-taichou I'd keep an eye on her." She bowed to the captain once again, the left quickly in the direction of the Fourth Division.

When Ukitake finally reached his room and went to sleep, he slumbered with relative peace of mind.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Was it to short? How did I protray Ukitake/Unohana/Shunsui? Will you please tell me in a review? Favorites, reviews, and alerts are always appreciated! x3**

**-Toasty and her Myrid of Magical Muses**


	9. A Long Night

**No wait, a chapter?! This can't be right!!! Be in disbelief no more my good readers, for ****Chapter 9 is now up! Sorry it took so late, but my computer decided to hate me, and decided to erase my document about 3 times.... Grrr.... Which made me rewrite it... Also, this chapter was DIFFICULT to write as well.... So yeah, it's finally up, so let the rejoicing begin!**

**Also, to all my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! This is your "Thanksgiving Present". lol**

**Dedications: My beta, Mira-chan, for begging me to write more, and to all the wonderful reviewers out there. Thanks a million!  
**

**As usual:**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai/****The Plot/Erekiteru** **© ToastWeasl. MINE! ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**Enjoy Chapter 9!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

The days past, and the weather got colder. The leaves of the trees in Seireitei slowly changed to golden yellows, reds, browns, and oranges. Days had past since Sai had been sick, and now she was recovered, except for a hacking cough that sprung up if she moved too much. This cough was the reason why she was leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily while Isane soothed her lungs with reiatsu.

"I-I'm fine now," Sai gasped, grasping the hilt of her sheathed sword. "Really," she added at Ukitake dubious look.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked her. "We can stop now if you wish."

"I'm fine," Sai said, standing shakily. "Thank you Isane."

"You're welcome," Isane said. "Be careful alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Sai replied cheekily before unsheathing Erekiteru once more. "Ukitake-taichou, may be begin again?"

"As you wish," Ukitake sighed, unsheathing his zanpakuto as well. "I won't let up if you want to continue."

"Of course," Sai grinned. "I wouldn't let you go easy on me taichou." She waited until Ukitake was ready then attacked.

-0-

Hours later, Sai stumbled into her quarters. She was sore, exhausted, and covered in small cuts and abrasions. True to his word, Ukitake hadn't let up. She now regretted telling him not to go easy on her.

Disrobing, she climbed into her shower and let the steaming hot water pound the soreness out of her aching muscles. She lathered her hair twice to get rid of all the caked dirt, blood, sweat, and grime that had made her usually shocking pink hair a rather nasty looking brown-pink. She stood under the jet, watching the water swirl around her, tainted a red-brown from the dirt and the cuts she had acquired.

After many minutes Sai turned of the water and rather reluctantly climbed out of her shower to dry and change into a clean uniform. She started some water for tea then set to bandaging her wounds. Ukitake had managed to cut her in several places, along her arms and legs mostly. She healed what she could, mostly the bigger nicks that were still bleeding, then rubbed healing salve over her arms and legs. She wound snow white bandages up to her shoulders, and up from her ankle to upper thigh.

She had just finished tending her wounds when her water came to a boil. Sai washed her hands and set some tea leaves into two cups and poured the hot water into it. She waited the several minutes required for the leaves to steep by cleaning up her healing supplies. Straining the tea of its leaves, she picked them up and exited the room and headed to the 13th division office on the other side of the compound, where her captain was already hard at work.

"Ah, Sai," Ukitake said, looking up. "How are you feeling?"

Sai set a cup down on his desk and stared at her own thoughtfully. "Sore," she said finally. "Sore, but feeling okay."

"I'm glad," said Ukitake, taking a sip from his cup. "Now, let's get this paperwork done, hopefully before midnight."

"Yes sir," Sai said, sitting down at her desk, and eying the four giant stacks of paperwork with dread. She hadn't been doing her paperwork for the past week, having been busy training. She sighed, picked up her brush, and got to work.

Hours later, half past ten according to the time piece, Ukitake stood. "I'm going to bed Sai," he said. "Make sure you get to bed soon alright?"

"Yes sir," Sai said, not looking up as Ukitake left the office. She worked through the night and finally, when the clock was chiming two, she had just finished signing the last document. Several of the papers had been nigh impossible to read, written in the hurried hand of a shinigami who had overslept and forgotten their report, while others had written in crayon (Sai was certain she would have a word with the vice captain of the 11th Division about that) or spattered in blood. Several had been over ten pages long.

Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, Sai placed the paperwork that needed to be signed on Uktake's desk and left the office, making sure to turn off the lamp as she left. She yawned mightily and plodded quietly down the hallway. After winding around several corners, she came to a courtyard which had a side open to the lake where the captain's ugendo quarters lay. She trekked around the courtyard to the door of her quarters. She glanced at the small lights out on the lake, which winked out of existence as she watched. Sai shook her head; her captain had been waiting for her to go to sleep.

She fished the key to her quarters out of her pocket and slid it into the lock. It clicked open and Sai went inside. She changed into her sleeping clothes and had just turned out the light and had rolled over when there was a knock at the door.

'A visitor this late at night?' Sai wondered, getting up and opening the door. Her displeasure with the lateness of the hour vanished entirely at the person calling. "Isane!" Sai exclaimed.

"Hey Sai," Isane muttered. "Ano, I know it's late, but-"

"You had a nightmare?" Sai asked, letting an amused look creep on to her tired features.

"Yeah," Isane said, "so could I-"

"Come in and stay with me until you calm down?" Sai said, holding the door to her room open. "Of course you can Isane. Come in."

"Thank you," Isane muttered, darting into the warm room from the frigid night outside.

"Don't mention it," Sai said, stifling a yawn. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Isane said, watching as Sai started a pot for tea. She was silent while Sai prepared the cups and poured the hot water over the tea leaves. She stirred in some calming herbs with the tea and strained the cups, setting one of them in front Isane. "Thank you."

Sai stifled a yawn again. "It's like I said before; don't mention it. What are friends for?" The two vice captains fell silent. Sai finally got up and pulled her thin laptop computer from a shelf, set it on the table, and turned it on.

"Is that your computer?" Isane asked.

"Yup," Sai said, tapping away at the keys. "Unohana-taichou let me keep it. She said it was the least she could do."

"What are you researching anyway?" Isane questioned.

"Something that might help my breathing," Sai said, not taking her eyes off the small computer screen. "Ever since I was sick, I've been having trouble breathing, as you know."

Isane nodded. "Your lungs are congested," she said, "at least, they were when I treated you this morning. How are they feeling now?"

Sai shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Do you mind if I look at them?" Isane asked. Sai shrugged and held still as Isane placed her hands on her back. After a few minutes, Isane took her hands off Sai's back. "There're not as congested as they were, and your breathing's better."

"It's because I took a shower with hot water," Sai said, shrugging. "Nothing special, just steam."

"Well the steams helped for now," Isane said.

Sai just shrugged again, her eyes drifting to the clock. "Oh man, it's almost three. I need to get to sleep; I have cadets to train tomorrow."

"You? Training cadets?" Isane asked.

"Yeah, I know," Sai sighed. "Ukitake-taichou said I need to 'broaden my horizons' or something like that . . ."

Isane stood. "Thanks for the tea Sai."

"No problem," Sai said. "Goodnight then Isane."

Isane smiled. "'Night." She opened the door and for a brief second there was a blast of cold air before it shut. Sai sighed and took the cups to the sink where she set them to soak, climbed into her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, was this worth the wait? Did it suck? How did you like it? Please tell me!!! Press the big green button, you know you want to!!  
**

**-Toasty and her myrid of magical muses  
**


	10. Completed Training and New Missions

**A/N: A chapter?!?! No wayz!!!! Yes, wayz! This is Chapter 10 of Creating a Cure, up in time for Christmas!!! Yay!!!**

**Can you believe I'm on **Chapter 10**?!?!? I sure can't!!! I have a few people to thank.**

**_Envy: _**_Thanks so much for giving me ideas, whether you were aware of it or not. You're an awesome friend, and an even better roleplayer! Ukitake power!!! lolz_

_**My subscribers/readers/reviewers:**__ For being totally AWESOME and sticking through with the story for 10 CHAPTERS!!! Cookies for you!_

_**My muses:** Without them, the stories wouldn't be possible. Even if some of them (glares at Stoat) are a bit annoying, they all get me great ideas to write and draw. Thanks guys!!!  
_

**_And finally for my beta reader Mira-chan: _**_Oh god, if it weren't for her constant pestering, I think CAC would have ended at chapter 1. She's always badgering me to write more, and she knows the entire story plot a million chapters in advance, but she's always can't wait to read the newest Chapter. Thank you MIRA-CHAN!!!!_

**So yes, this is Chapter 10! As of Chapter 10, the story has **1225 hits, 18 review, 5 alerts, and 4 favs. **Thank you all!**

**Deticated to: everyone who I thanks.**

**And, as always,**

**Bleach ** **© Tito Kubo.  
**

**Iratsuku Sai/****The Plot/Erekiteru** **© ToastWeasl. MINE! ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**Enjoy chapter 10!!! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Be sure to be on the lookout of "Happy Birthday Shiro-chan", a two chapter story, based off of a new chapter story I'm writing called "Shinigami High." It's got all the Shiro-chan goodness of Ukitake and TOshiro! You know you want to read it! Hitsugaya's chapter is coming out December 20, and Ukitake's chapter is coming out 21. Hope you'll be reading them!**

**Enough of my babble. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**-20 YEARS LATER-

Sai sank to the ground, breathing hard. Isane rushed over. "Sai, you did it! You used your most powerful Bankai attack!" She exclaimed.

Sai grinned. "Yeah." She looked over at the glowing orb hovering by her head. "Thanks Erekiteru. You can go now."

"_Right, see you later Sai."_ Erekiteru bounced twice then winked out of existence.

"Very good," Ukitake said, also striding forward. He held a piece of burnt wood in his hands. "That attack was quite something. It split the dummy in half and then set it alight. Any stronger and it would have been vaporized."

Sai smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I know." She stood, Isane helping her up. "Thanks 'Sane." She placed a quick kiss on Isane's lips. Isane blushed scarlet and Ukitake looked amused. "After twenty years you haven't gotten used to that," Sai said playfully.

"We only made it public a few years ago," Isane murmured, still red.

"You two know I don't mind," Ukitake said. "I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, it'll be amusing when you and Unohana-taichou finally come to your senses and get married!" Sai teased. Ukitake blushed and murmured something incoherent. "Uh huh, that's what I though." Sai sighed. "Anyway, there's paperwork to do."

Ukitake shook his head. "Not for you there's not. Kiyone and Sentaro already did it."

"They did?" Sai raised an eyebrow. "Thank them for me. I'm going to catch a nap then."

"Hold it," Ukitake said sternly. "Let Isane-fukutaichou heal you a bit first."

"Fine," Sai sighed, sitting down on the flat rock on the edge of the training field. Ukitake smiled and disappeared in a blur.

"Take of your _kosode_ (3)," Isane said.

Sai bit back a witty response and took off the top part of her Shihakushō (1) and sat in her white _shitagi_ (2) and her black_ hakama _(4) pants.

Isane placed her hands on the back of Sai's back and filled them with reiatsu. Sai sighed as her exhausted joints loosened up and the cuts that laced her body healed. When Isane had finished the healing she let Sai put her kosode back on.

"Thanks again 'Sane," Sai said, standing. She placed another kiss on Isane's lips.

"You're welcome," Isane said softly. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Thanks," said Sai tiredly, grabbing Erekiteru from where he lay on the ground and sheathing him. "Let's go." Isane nodded and wrapped her arm around Sai's waist. They shunpo'd together and arrived in the courtyard of the 13th Division. Isane let Sai walk by herself to her room.

"Man, I owe you a lot of thanks today 'Sane-chan," Sai said playfully, when they got there. She stood up on her toes (Isane was STILL taller then her, even after Sai had grown another inch or so) and kissed her.

Isane kissed her back softly. Sai broke the kiss. "Love you, 'Sane-chan."

"I love you too Sai," Isane said.

Sai yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna take a nap. You'd better be getting to 4th Division, or you'll be late."

Isane glanced at Sai clock and nodded. "Yes, your right. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah," Sai said, kissing her girlfriend again. Isane hugged her and then disappeared. Sai smiled, shook her head then kicked off her sandals. She climbed into her bed and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

-0-

Sai entered the 13th Division Office at around noun, rested from her nap. "Afternoon Kiyone, Sentaro," she said to the two third seats. "Ukitake-taichou." She bowed to the captain.

"Ah, Sai," Ukitake said. "Good to see you. Apparently, there's been Espada activity around Karakura Town. Yamamoto-soutaichou decided to send you to help Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Abarai Renji. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Sai asked, astonished. "Fine, I accept the mission. I'm leaving tomorrow you said?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes. You'll be staying with Urahara Kisuke, who'll provide you with a gigai."

"Yes sir," Sai said. "Am I dismissed?"

"You are," Ukitake said.

"I'll see you later then," Sai said, bowing and then disappearing using shunpo. She appeared, panting slightly, in front of the 4th Division. Several of the members smiled and waved, and a couple approached her.

"Iratsuku-fukutaichou," they said bowing respectfully, "can we help you with anything?"

"Can you find Isane and tell her I need to speak with her?" Sai asked the unranked members.

"Of course," they said. "One moment please." They ran off.

Sai waited a full ten minutes before Isane came out of the building. "Sai," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing exactly," Sai said. "I'm just being deployed to the World of the Living because of Espada activity."

"Espada?" Isane gasped. "Be careful and come home in one piece Sai."

"I know, I know," Sai said, grinning. "Don't worry; I don't want to tangle with an Espada."

"That is probably wise Iratsuku-kun," said an amused voice from behind them. The two vice captains turned to see Unohana standing behind them.

"Unohana-taichou," Sai said, hastily bowing. "How are you?"

"I am fine," Unohana said. "A Hells Butterfly came and told me about your mission."

"They sent out Hells Butterflies already?" Sai asked. "That was fast."

"I wish you save travels," Unohana said. "And I hope luck is on your side."

"As do I," Sai said, bowing, "thank you." She turned to Isane. "Hey, 'Sane-chan. Bet you can't catch me." Sai winked then disappeared with a flash of shunpo.

Isane looked at Unohana, who smiled and nodded. Isane smiled thankfully and tore off after Sai. The two lieutenants zigzagged through the Seireitei and into Rukongai. Sai finally stopped in the mountains forest near a clear running river. Sai bent over, panting. Isane appeared by her side and stopped, also breathing hard.

"You've gotten faster, 'Sane-chan," Sai said, straightening.

"You have too," Isane said, "ever since you achieved Bankai."

Sai shrugged. "I guess so." Sai sat down on a nearby boulder. "I love it here in the mountains. I never have enough time to come here anymore."

"You used to come to the mountains?" Isane asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, when I was younger, and during my brief time assigned to the 12 Division," Sai said. "I couldn't take Kurotsuchi-taichou some days, so I would leave and come here. Finally, Kurotsuchi got tired of me disappearing almost everyday and sent me to 4th Division."

"I remember Kurotsuchi-taichou said that you were a determined kid with a good mind and strong kido powers, but really antisocial," Isane said, sitting next to her.

"That was me," Sai laughed. "Antisocial, rather determined, stubborn as hell new recruit with a talent for kido." Sai stared at the myrid of colors that were the leaves on the trees. "It's so beautiful up here this time of year. I haven't been up here in years."

"When was the last time you were up here?" Isane asked.

"Just before I was transferred to 13th Division," Sai said. "I came up here to try to get rid of my troubling thoughts and worries."

"Did it work?" Isane asked.

Sai thought for a moment. "Yes and no," she said. "I got rid of some of my troubles, and gained some others." She laughed and brushed the two long strands on the left side of her face out of the way. The bells on the end of the pink locks jingled.

"What's up with the bells?" Isane asked.

"I was inspired," Sai said. "You'll never guess who inspired me."

"Who, Zaraki-taichou?"

Sai's eyes widened slightly. "You know me better then I though."

"Of course I do," Isane said, "I love you." There lips met softly.

"I love you too," Sai said. She withdrew and looked at the bells at the ends of the beaded strands. "Yup, Zaraki-taichou inspired these, believe it or not."

"You have the strangest ideas," Isane said.

"Hey, at least I'm not afraid of kamaboko (5)." Sai retorted.

Isane pouted. "I'm not afraid of it, I just dislike it."

"With a passion of a thousand fiery suns; just like the 11th Division hates the 4th Division." Sai said. Isane smiled and nodded. Sai rolled her eyes and laughed.

The two sat side by side, admiring the colorful display of leaves. Suddenly, Sai shot off with shunpo. Isane barley straightened before Sai was back, a bright red leaf in her hand. "You used shunpo to get a leaf?" Isane asked.

Sai nodded. "They say its good luck if you catch a leaf while it's falling from a tree."

I guess you do need all the luck you can get," Isane said. "I'm going to miss you Sai."

"I'll miss you too," Sai said softly. She softly kissed Isane.

"Don't do anything stupid," Isane said.

"I won't," Sai said. "I promise."

* * *

(1) Shihakushō: Garment of the Dead Souls. Soul Reaper Uniform.

(2) shitagi: White under "kimono" part of the Shihakushō. It's the white bit that sticks out from under the kosode top.

(3) kosode: top part of the Shihakushō. It tucks into the hakama pants.

(4) hakama: the "pants" part of the Shihakushō. They are used in traditional martial arts, such as aikido.

(5) fishcake

* * *

**Sooooo... how was Chapter 10? Could you tell me? Please? Thanks!**

**-Toasty and her myrid of Magical Muses**

**P.S. Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and WHATEVER OTHER HOLIDAYS YOU CELEBRATE!!! Hope to see you at "Happy Birthday Shiro-chan" or Chapter 11 of this story, which will be released in Janurary 09! Love, Toasty  
**


	11. The World of the Living

Chapter 11

Sai stepped out of the senkaimon (1), her Hell's Butterfly fluttering in front of her. It was night, and there was a full moon illuminating the city before her. "So this is the Substitute Soul Reaper's home," she said, running along across the thin air. Her sword was sheathed at her waist and a silver gentei reiin (2) in the shape the summer snowflake (3) graced her right cheek. She closed her eyes and felt the reiatsu around her.

There! Her blue eyes snapped open and she used shunpo to speed along. She skidded to a halt in front of a shop with a sign that read "Urahara Shoten." She rapped twice on the doors and waited as she heard footsteps come down the hallway.

A man with blonde hair and a green-and-white striped hat opened the door. "Ah, Iratsuku-fukutaichou," he said. "Come in. We've been expecting you."

"Thank you," Sai said, slipping off her sandals as she entered the store.

"Follow me," the man said, "I'll lead you to where we're meeting. My name is Urahara Kisuke."

"Of course," said Sai. "I know who you are."

"I imagine," Kisuke said before opening a shoji screen door. "Ladies first."

Sai stepped into the room and faces turned towards her. She recognized her subordinate Kuchiki Rukia, and the 3rd and 5th seats of 11th Division. She inclined her head at Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Renji. She bowed and said, "Iratsuku Sai, 13th Division's Vice Captain."

"Hey Iratsuku," Renji said.

Sai smiled and turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san," she said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Sure, whatever," said Ichigo. Sai sat down around the table.

"So, I know why I was called down here," Sai said. "I would like to know what our situation is."

"We believe the remaining Espada are planning to attack us again," Hitsugaya said.

"Espada," Sai growled, her blue eyes narrowing. "I see." She withdrew a small notebook from within her uniform and began to take information down. "How many Espada are we down to?"

"Six." It was Kisuke Urahara that spoke this time. "Five, not including the 10th Espada, Yammi, whose current position is unknown."

"So who's remaining?" Sai asked, taking careful notes.

"The sixth, fourth, third, second, and first Espada," Hitsugaya said. "As of the moment, we have names for them all. The sixth Espada is the blue haired one which Kurosaki fought. His name is Grimmjow."

"The fourth is Ulquiorra," Ichigo supplied.

"The third is a woman called Halibel," Matsumoto said.

"And the _segunda_ (4) and _primera_ (5) Espada are Barragan Luisenbarn and Stark." Urahara finished.

"Quite a list," Sai said, sighing. "At least it's not all ten. Where are we to begin?"

"There hasn't been much activity for a few days," Urahara said, "so at the moment, we have no leads."

"I see," said Sai, running a hand through her hair. She shook her head and sighed. "I think we should go back to where we are all lodged at and wait for the Espada to make their move. I've got direct contact to the Soul Society 24/7 and send backup if needed."

"Well, I think that settles it," Urahara said brightly, snapping his fan closed. "Iratsuku-san, you'll be staying here at the Shoten for the duration of your mission. You can work for your food."

Sai sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you now, I'm not an idiot, and I'd much rather do paperwork then manual labor. Plus, isn't that what you have Abarai-san for?" She gave Renji a slap on the back. Renji growled something inaudible.

Urahara smiled. "Of course! I'd never dream of making a girl work!"

"Liar," Rukia muttered under her breathe.

"Anyway," Kisuke said, "this meeting is over. You all can go back to your lodgings." There was much to do as everyone got up, retrieved their shoes and left. "Iratsuku-kun, this way please." Urahara said cheerfully, flashing his fan in front of his face.

"That's 'Iratsuku-san' to you Urahara," Sai said shortly.

"Fine then, Iratsuku-_san_," Urahara said playfully, emphasizing the honorific, "you're gigai is in my office." He led her down a hallway and into a room that looked more like a laboratory then an office.

He pointed at the suspended body on the far wall. "There it is." He took it down and handed it to her. "You've used gigai's before, yes?"

Sai nodded. "Good. There are some clothes for you on the desk over there. I'll leave until you get dressed, as I have no intention of learning your cup size. Come out when you're ready."

"You'd better not peak Geta-Boshi (6)," Sai growled as the scientist left the room, flushing slightly at his perverted comment. She heard his laughter as the door closed.

She rolled her eyes and let her reiatsu flow into the gigai. Its features slowly changed to hers and she let her spirit particles mix with that of the gigai until her body was fully merged with it. She quickly put on the clothes- undergarments, a traffic-cone orange t-shirt and black hoodie along with black track pants and socks. She picked up the no-heel flats and rolled her eyes at the clothing. She opened the door and left the room.

"Ah Iratsuku-san, you're ready." Urahara turned from where he stood with his back to the door.

Sai sighed at the obvious statement but bit back a sarcastic retort. "Can you show me where I can dump my stuff that I left back in that meeting room?"

Kisuke nodded. "But of course!" He led her back to the room that the meeting had been in and she grabbed the bag she had left there. "What's in that bag anyhow?"

"Some things to document the mission, an Arrancar finding device, and other trade secrets," Sai replied in a rather bored tone. "Nothing you'd find interesting, Urahara-san."

"Oh contraire," Urahara said slyly, but let the issue pass.

"So what will I be doing besides paperwork?" Sai asked as she followed her boarder through the hallway. "You'd be surprised to know I am a very _fast_ worker."

"So Ukitake-taichou says," Kisuke agreed. "We'll be putting that to the test, along with a special skill I've been informed you have. Also, if you have any bright ideas I'd be more then happy to hear them."

Sai sighed. "When I heard you were the captain of 12-Bantai that had betrayed the Seireitei, I never imagined you'd turn out to be a goofy, store owner."

"Never judge a book by its cover," Urahara said cheerfully. He stopped in front of a set of wooden sliding doors. "This is one of our guest bedrooms, and it's the one you'll be staying in." Kisuke pulled the doors open. Inside was a fairly plain room with a futon, coffee table, and several windows. There was a small TV as well.

"Thank you very much," Sai appreciatively, walking into the room carefully set her bag down on the tatami mat floor. "It's nice of you to give me lodgings as nice as these."

"When you are ready come and join us down in the training room. I want to test your abilities. I heard you can perform Bankai."

Sai looked up from her bag. "I'll spar with you, and I'll show you some of my moves, but I won't go into Bankai just for you. It is only to be used for battle."

Kisuke closed his eyes then opened them again. "I can respect that. Come out when your ready, Iratsuku-kun."

Sai's eyebrow twitched and she hurled her Soul pager at her, but he closed the door and it bounced off the door. "Damn perverted shopkeeper," she growled. She opened the bedroll and set it out before flopping down upon it. "This visit better not last to long."

* * *

**Vocabulary/Terms:**

senkaimon - lit. World Penetration Gate

gentei reiin – A spirit restriction seal worn by captains and vice-captains somewhere on their bodies when then enter the World of the Living (i.e. Human World). It can restrict the spiritual energy of a shinigami up to 80 percent. Its release is "gentei kaijo" (restriction release). For reference of the power, look at Bleach vol. 24, chapter 209 – 210, pg. 78 – 105

the 13th Division's flower is the summer snowflake. For reference, look at Kaien Shiba's lieutenants badge

_segunda _- 2nd

_primera_ - 1st

_Geta-Boshi_ - Sandal Hat

* * *

**A/N: Oh my le 'effing GASP!!! It's a CHAPTER!!! Lookit that!!!**

**Well, yeah um.... Toast kinda.... well um.... IT'S URAHARA'S FAULT!!!!! ::points at Urahara muse:: It's HIS fault!!! It's ALL his fault!!! He decided to be evil, but I conquered him and bring you this new chapter, a bit later then I had hoped but, HEY, it's NOT FEBRUARY YET!!!!**

**Speaking of February, I'm going to be attending Katsucon as Ukitake. :) If your going, I hope to see you there. x) I'm making Ukitake's shikai swords, which is fun!!!**

**So Chapter 12 won't be out until after katsucon (which is February 13-15) as I don't have time to write much with all the prep for Katsu and the fact my dad limited my computer hours! :(**

**I will see you next chapter!!!**

**-Toasty and her Myriad of Magical Muses**

**P.S. Bleach does nto belong to me. Sai DOES belong to me, as does Erekiteru. **


	12. Hiatus Note My DEEPEST apologies!

**A Note to _Creating a Cure_ Readers:**

**I've very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY sorry to tell you that I've decided to place _Creating a Cure _on hiatus. I'm busy writing _Life is a Ball's Sequel_ and I've got a whole bunch of stuff going on (like cosplay and family and school and stuff) and I don't have time to write it anymore. I'll TRY to post new chapters, but they will be sparse and few and far between.... I'm VERY sorry!!!!  
**

**I'm sorry to all my fans but, well... I jsut can't right now.**

**Thanks SO MUCH for being supportive. I really don't deserve it.**

**Gomenasai and Arigato,**

**-Love, Toast**


	13. Crimon Princess vs Electricty

Creating a Cure- Chapter 12

* * *

The sunlight was the thing that woke her. It shone bright in her face, insisting she get up and see the day.

Iratsuku Sai groaned and rolled over, but was instantly on guard. Where was she? It took a few moments for her to get her bearings and remember she wasn't in the Thirteenth anymore.

'Human World, right.' She shook her head to rid it of the fog unconsciousness had left and stood and stretched. It had been a day since she had come to the Human World to help oversee the protection of Karakura Town from Aizen and his evil plans. She made her bed and departed her room, heading to find Urahara.

'He wanted to spar me,' she thought. 'I've got nothing better to do. Might as well test my skills against him.' She paused and searched for his reiatsu, since it was easier then wandering around his house looking for him.

He was outside the shop, with two other unfamiliar reiatsu's. Reiatsu's that felt . . . strange. As if they were fused with something else. Something more sinister. She quickened her pace, intent on seeing who exactly held this strange reiatsu.

She carefully peeked around the corner of the house to see Urahara talking with two blonde teenagers. One was a girl, wearing a red jogging suit with her blonde hair in pigtails. The other teen was a boy with jaw length haircut and had a cap resting on his head.

As she entered the storefront, the girl spun around. "I thought you said nobody was upstairs, Geta-Boshi!!!!"

Urahara bowed. "My apologies."

"Feh." The girl spat on the ground. "Just have the gigais flawless and ready by next week!" She spat again and stalked off.

The boy sweat dropped. "I'm sorry about her, Urahara. Thank you for making them on such short notice. We'll be seeing you." He gave a hasty bow and then hurried off after the girl, trench coat flapping.

"Who was that?" Sai asked.

"Some old friends," Urahara said, flapping his fan over his face. "What can I do for you Iratsuku-san?"

"You wanted to spar, did you not?" asked Sai. "I'm rested and ready anytime you are."

Kisuke smirked. "I see. Follow me then." He led her through his house into a room and pulled up one of the tatami mats to reveal a trapdoor. "Ladies first."

Sai pulled up the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. "Nice place you've got here," she observed dryly.

"I will take your sarcasm as a compliment," Kisuke said, dropping down from the ladder and landing beside her. "This is where we will spar."

Sai nodded. "Sure thing. But what are they doing here?" She pointed at an outcropping of rocks. Four heads each belonging to a one Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Renji popped over the top of it.

"They are here to watch the show," Kisuke replied simply. "They won't get in our way, so there's no need to worry yourself."

Sai quirked an eyebrow. "I see. Well, in that case. . ." she pulled a soul candy from her pocket and swallowed it. Her soul was forced from the gigai. With a hand resting on Erekiteru's hilt she turned to the gigai and said, "Go stand with the other idiots over there. Don't get in the way, got it?"

Her gigai-self nodded. "Understood." It bounded away and Sai turned back to Urahara.

"Anytime you're ready, Geta-Boshi."

Kisuke smirked. "Seems you've picked up young Ichigo's nickname for me."

Sai shrugged saying, "What can I say? It fits you."

Urahara nodded and drew his sword from his cane. "Very well, then. You may have the first move."

Sai nodded and reached deep into her subconscious. _'Erekiteru, are you ready?'_ she asked.

She felt Erekiteru hum in response. _'Oh, yes. A battle against him will be a learning experience. Let's milk it for all it's worth.'_

Sai smirked. "Indeed. Now, Spark, Erekiteru!" The blade glowed as she drew it from its sheath. "Now, let's electrify him. Spark, Level 3." As she spoke she pulled several shuriken from the bag on the sheathe and hurled them at Urahara. The electricity followed close behind, hoping from shuriken to shuriken until it reached its mark.

Sai jumped back from the explosion that followed, coughing slightly at the dust.

'_Did we get him?'_ Erekiteru asked.

Sai squinted through the settling dust. Urahara was still there, surrounded by a red shield. "No. He shielded himself."

"My sword, Benihime, has the ability to create a shield," Urahara drawled, hoisting his shikai-released blade for Sai to see. "If it weren't for it, I would have been in for a nasty shock, pun intended."

"Unfortunately, I don't like puns very much," Sai said, tightening her grip on Erekiteru.

Urahara smirked. "Well, if you're going to be living here, you'll be hearing a lot of them."

Sai scowled. "Whatever. Now, where were we?" She darted foreword, bringing Erekiteru's glowing blade down in a large arc, twisted at the last second and aiming for the shopkeeper's side. Benihime and Erekiteru met in a shower of sparks, but only for a second as the two wielder jumped back from each other, only to meet each other again when the struck out again.

The two danced a deadly tango for several minutes, slashing and cutting, parrying and clashing blades in showers of sparks. Then, by some unspoken agreement, Sai and Urahara stopped the flashy sword display and Sai turned to kido.

"Hado, 3, Sōkatsui!" she barked, sending a large ball of blue energy at Urahara.

"Sing, Benihime." There was a explosion, larger then the first, and Sai was thrown backwards. She had just scrambled to her feet when Benihime's blade came whistling out of the smoke and straight at him. She pulled back, but not in time to prevent the blade from cutting into her cheek.

Sai cursed as blood spurted from the wound, running down her face and into her mouth. She licked the irony liquid from her lips as she gathered reiatsu at her fingertips and passed it over the wound, causing the split skin to fuse together. Urahara nodded his approval.

"Very good, Iratsuku-chan," he said. "Good use of kido."

"What have I told you about calling me 'chan?'" Sai snapped, raising her blade once again. "Come on Erekiteru, let's show him. Spark 4!"

'Of course,' Erekiteru hummed, obligingly sending out a large beam of electricity.

"Sing, 'Hime."

Another large explosion and Sai flung herself into it, searching for Urahara's reiatsu. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she hissed, then turned and parried a blow from Urahara.

"Nice reflexes!" Urahara commented.

"Thanks," Sai replied, exchanging another blow with him. "I'm not a fukutaichou for nothing." Their blades separated then met again. Sai whipped out a foot and tried to knock Urahara's feet out from under him, but he simply jump to avoid them and retaliated with a sword blow.

'_He's too strong,'_ Erekiteru warned as Sai was pushed back. _'And his zanpkauto's nasty.'_

'_I know!'_ Sai snapped at the yellow orb floating by her head. _'I don't care!'_

'_You're being reckless,'_ Erekiteru chided.

Sai stopped and slashed out at Urahara. He ducked under her whistling blade and struck at her again. She ducked and gathered reiatsu under her feet and shunpo'd away.

'_I know, Erekiteru. Leave me alone.'_

Erekiteru started to fade saying, _'Fine. Be reckless if you wish. Don't blame me if you get injured.'_

Sai was going to make a comment, but Urahara appeared in front of her and she brought her attention back to the battle. "Spark, Erekiteru!" Sai called, and another flash of white hot electricity shot from her sword.

Kisuke parried with a blast of red energy from his sword. 'This is getting us nowhere.' Sai thought as she stopped to catch her breath. "We're simply exchanging blows. I haven't put a scratch on him.'

"Thinking of giving up?" Urahara asked suddenly.

Sai frowned. "You wish, Geta-Boshi. We're just getting started."

Kisuke nodded. "If you say so. I thought we were done."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked, confused.

"Look down."

Sai's eyes drifted downward, where she saw her feet bound to the ground. "What the-?!" she gasped, eyes widening in astonishment. "When did you-?"

"Put the spell on you?" Urahara asked, smirking under his hat. "When you were shunpoing away. It just took a while for it to take affect."

"Damn you, you bastard!" Sai growled, struggling futilely against the spell.

Urahara walked forward and placed the tip of Benihime's blade on his collarbone. "Game over. It was a good fight thought. You're talented. The Soul Society's lucky to have you. However, you've still got a while to go."

Sai's eyes narrowed. "Thanks . . . I think."

Kisuke's face light up and he flashed his fan over his face. "You're welcome, Iratsuku-chan!" He had to duck the shuriken Sai hurled at his head. "Temper, temper, Iratsuku-chan." He walked away from her, leaving her seething.

Sai made to start after him, but then realized her feet were still stuck. "What the-? Get back and undo the spell, Geta-Boshi, or else!!!"

Urahara simply laughed and kept walking.

* * *

**A/N: So, after long last, I give you Chapter 12... been a while, hasn't it?**

**To be honest, you all have WinterVines-san to thank. If it were not for her, thsi probably wouldn't have been finished. I had about half of it written, but then Urahara decided to be a pain, and it kinda got pushed away... but I decided to finish it, and here we go.... well, I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Technically, I'm breaking hiatus, but I might not be, seeing as it was already half written.... I'm not sure if I'm going to take hiatus away from this, but I dunno.... if I get the urge, I'll finish it up, but probably won't post Time Will Tell for a while... sorry this was a bit sort....  
**

**So, if I still have any readers out there, would you be so kind as to leave a review so i can have my daily dose of crack? 'Cause I don't feel like walking to Rite Aid and buying Pixie Stixs.**

**-Love Always,**

**Toasty**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **What's that, up in the sky?! (Hell if I know)

Is it a BIRD?! (NO)

Is it a PLANE?! (STILL NO)

HEAVENS ABOVE!!!!IT'S _CREATING A CURE_ CHAPTER 13!!! HOLY CRAP, DUDE!!!! (Like, _duuuuuuuuude_!!!!)

*coughs awkwardly* Um.... HEEEEEEEYS everyone..... long time no see, huh? Like, four months long.... erm, uh.... YEAAAAAH I'M REALLY SORRY about that.... but, y'know RL and lucky shit like that.... other fics...

uh.... DON'T KILL ME? *puppy dog eyes*

I come in peace! I come with chapter and a picture for you at the end!!! YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT? NO KILLING ME!!! The fic is ALMOST over, and I PROMISE I won't leave it like that again, I SWEAR!

...so AFTER MUCH TO DO AND DELAY, I GIVE YOU, CAC 13!!! ENJOY! XD

* * *

-THREE MONTHS LATER-

Sai woke to the sound of thunder in the distance. Beside her, she heard Erekiteru whispering his glee about the coming storm. She reached out and rubbed a hand absently on the engraved kanji on the scabbard.

Electricity. Erekiteru.

She closed her eyes again and let herself wander in her mind. Soon, she found herself in the blackness of her subconscious. It was slightly different from the last time she had truly been here, which had been almost twenty-one years ago after she had just healed Ukitake. The edges of the world glowed, and looked like a surreal daybreak.

And in the middle of that day break was a man.

Sai walked towards him, not in rage as if someone had breached her subconscious private world, but with an easy gait that suggested friendship. "It's been a long time since I've seen you in that form, Erekiteru."

The man smiled, gold eyes flashing. "It's been a while since you've been here, Sai."

The pink-haired shinigami nodded. "True enough. Care to commingle?"

Erekiteru's grin widened. "Certainly." He reached out, and touched her forehead with his hand. The effect was instantaneous. Sai's eyes widened and blue flashed gold. Her body twitched, as if electrocuted and she sighed contently.

"Ah, that's the stuff," Sai grinned, cracking her neck as Erekiteru pulled away. "So that's what you're thinking."

Erekiteru nodded solemnly and patted the dusky ground beside him. "Please, sit." Sai did as her zanpakuto bid and sat. They sat in silence for a while. "Are you worried?" the golden-haired man asked after some time, looking her straight in the eye.

Sai shrugged. "I guess. But not really."

Erekiteru grinned. "How many timed have I told you, you cannot lie to your heart?"

"A lot of times," Sai said, smiling ruefully. "I can try, can't I?"

Erekiteru sighed and twinned a beaded strand of golden locks around his long fingers. "You don't have to worry. I'm scared too."

"Who said I'm _scared_?!" Sai yelped, flailing slightly.

Erekiteru grinned again, wider this time. "You did, just now."

Sai scowled. "I hate it when you do that."

"I have a good teacher," the zanpakuto replied cheekily.

Sai was quite. ". . . So do I." she said finally. "But he's still a jerk sometimes."

Erekiteru clapped a hand to his golden-colored yukata. "You're words wound me."

"What are you, Geta-Boshi?" Sai snapped. "Cut it out, Erekiteru!!"

Erekiteru grinned and reached over and yanked one of her beaded strands. "I love you, too."

Sai slapped his hand away. "Stop that."

Her zankauto's spirit sighed. "No fun."

"You bet," Sai growled. "We've still got too much work to do to act foolish."

"We do," allowed Erekiteru, "but like Ukitake-sensei says, every now and then you've got to take a break from work to play."

"You know that isn't how I run," Sai snapped, standing.

"Yes," Erekiteru said, standing as well. He was taller then Sai, and he loomed over her. "And that's why you get beaten to unconciousness so often."

"Yes, I do," Sai growled, blue eyes flashing. "But you're the same. You used to work me death when we were training!"

"You asked for it," her zanpakuto told her. "You told me not to go easy on you."

Pink brows met together as Sai scowled. "Shut up."

Erekiteru grinned again. "You want to leave, don't you?"

Sai didn't even blinked at his statement. "Yes."

"I'll see you the next release then," Erekiteru said, holding his hand out to her, like someone would to high-five a friend. Sai blinked, then help her hand out too and met hands with him, twining fingers with her zanpakuto.

"Yeah. See you then."

Her inner world dissolved as she opened her eyes. Beside her, her sheathed zanpakuto was quite. She ran a hand down its length, then rolled off her futon and stood. A few stretched later she bent down and made her bed, then set her sword on top of it.

She left her room and wandered down the halls of Urahara's house to the kitchen, where Tessai was making breaking.

"Ohayo, Iratsuku-san," he said, scooping rice into a bowl and setting it down in front of her place at the table.

"Ohayo, Tessai-san," Sai replied, sitting down and picking up her set of chopsticks. "Where is everyone else? Still sleeping?"

Tessai raised a brow. "No. You're the last one up."

"What?" Sai stopped eating to gawk at him. She was almost always the first one awake. "What time is it?!"

"Almost noon~!" said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Goddamit, Geta-Boshi, I've told you not to do that!" Sai cursed, flinging her chopsticks at the storeowner, pointed end first.

He dodged them then grinned broadly. "Temper, temper, Iratsuku-cha~n. I would have thought your discussions with your zanpakuto this morning would have worn you out, but apparently no~t!"

Sai scowled as Tessai went to retrieve her chopsticks for her. "How do you know about that?"

"You just told me!" Urahara grinned. Sai flushed. Erekiteru had said the same thing in their conversation together. She needed to work on that.

Sai took her chopsticks back from Tessai. "Thank you." She began eating but not before asking, "So what do you want, Geta-Boshi?"

Urahara sat down across the table from her, and propped his Benihime-cane on the wall. "Those last gigai's you made. What did you do to them?"

"You mean the ones for the Vaizards?" Sai asked, not missing a beat. She had learned quickly the dirty business Urahara meddled in but decided it was none of her business. She had needed a way to pay Urahara back for letting her stay with him, and the scientific meddling with gigai's was better then manual labor or paperwork by far.

Urahara nodded. "What did you do to them?"

"I strengthened the soul connection it can have with a person," Sai replied. "It makes it so it's easier to hide reiatsu and extends the life of the gigai. Why? They not like it."

"On the contrary," Urahara replied. "They asked me to have you make more. They find them easier to use."

"That's because of the soul connection," Sai replied, putting her chopsticks down on her empty bowl. "It makes wearing it easier. It makes it a bit harder to get out of, but I'm working on that."

"Well, since your done here~," Urahara grinned, "you can get straight to work on them!"

Sai frowned but said nothing. "Thank you for the meal, Tessai." She stood, bowed slightly. "I'll get on 'em. Later." She ambled out of the room and down the hall to Urahara's lab. She slid the door open and entered.

She flicked on the lights and headed over to the table that held the uncompleted gigai she had been last working on. With a sigh, she sat down at her stool and began the delicate task of attaching muscles to fake bones.

-/-

Sai sat back with a sigh. The last gigai was finally done. Five hours of blood, sweat, and tears later she had finished the gigais, and was currently regretting her work ethic. She wiped her hands on a towel. At least she was done.

She was turning to leave when a voice boomed, "Do not leave yet, Iratsuku Sai," from behind her. She froze in place and slowly turned. There was a large communicator screen behind her, and the Captain-Commander was on the screen.

Sai was going to have to kill Kisuke. He said that thing hadn't worked for a century or so.

"Y-Yamamato-soutaichou!" she stuttered, bowing low. "Why have you called, sir?"

"I want a report on what is going on in the Human World," the soutaichou rumbled.

"Yes, sir," she said. "Everything has been stable here. No Arrancar sightings to be reported. Just the occasional hollow, but the substitute soul reaper has been dealing with them."

"Very good," Yamamoto nodded. "Is there anything else to report?"

"No sir."

"Very well. I want weekly reports. Sai-fukutaichou, good da—"

"Wait!" Sai cried out, just before Yamamoto terminated the link. "MY apologies, soutaichou, for shouting, but I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"A favor?" Yamamoto rumbled. "What is this favor?"

"I—I was wondering, if I could talk to Yonbantai fukutaichou, Isane Kotetsu, sir?"

Yamamoto surveyed her for a moment then nodded. "Very well. I will send someone for her."

"Thank you, soutaichou."

Ten or so minutes later, Sai's girlfriend appeared on the screen. She double over, panting for breath. She had obviously run all the way from Yonbantai to the Ichibantai. Yamamoto disappeared from the room, obviously to give them some privacy.

"Isane!" Sai said, a grin breaking out on her face.

The silver-haired lieutenant smiled as well. "Sai. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Sai muttered softly, going up to the screen, wishing she could dive through and be with her other.

"What are you wearing?" Isane asked, looking amused. "And where are you?"

"Oh, this?" Sai asked, looking down at the clothes she was wearing. "Human clothes. Give me a shihakusho any day. And I'm at Urahara Shoten."

"Urahara Shoten?" Isane asked, a question in her voice. "Why?"

"It's the only place to stay?" Sai said with a shrug. "I stay for free as long as I help around the shop."

Isane nodded. "I see. What were you doing?"

"Working on gigai's," Sai replied. "It's great because I get some of my old Niibantai training out of it. I _did_ do stuff other then sit in front of a computer."

"You just did that most of the time," Isane said with a laugh.

Sai shrugged. The Juusanbantai fukutaichou grabbed the stool she'd been sitting on earlier and sat down in front of the screen. "How's everything in the Soul Society?"

"It's fine," Isane replied. "Juuichi is still getting into trouble, Hachi is still lazy, everything's fine. Ukitake-taichou told me to tell you he misses you around the division."

"You talked with the taichou?" Sai asked.

Isane nodded. "Yes. He was in for hid yearly check up. I saw him as I left."

"Ah, okay." Sai nodded her head. "Good. And how are you?"

Isane paused. "I—I'm okay. Everything's been fine, if a bit busy at times. I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Sai said quietly. "Hopefully I'll be able to come home soon."

Isane nodded. "Yes, hopefully."

"And when I do, I'll take you out," Sai grinned as she said it. "Whereever you want, 'Sane, I promise."

Isane's grey eyes sparkled. "I'd like that."

"I thought you would. And I'll have lots of money 'cause of this mission so you can order anythi—" The door burst open before Sai could finish her sentace, revealing a panicked looking Jinta.

"Iratsuku!!" he gasped. "Arrancar!! They-They're here!!"

Sai shot up, sending the stool clattering to the ground. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't I feel anything?!"

"The room's spiritual pressure proof!!" Jinta said hurriedly. "Boss made it that way. Now hurry up! They're wreaking havoc!"

"Right!" Sai nodded and turned to the screen. "Isane, inform the soutaichou of the situation! I've got to go!"

Isane nodded. "I will. And Sai!!"

Sai stopped at the doorway. "Yes?"

"Be careful, okay?"

Sai nodded. "I will, promise. Love you."

"Love you too." Sai ran from the room and towards where she was sleeping. She popped a gikongan in her mouth as she ran. She scooped up her zanpakuto from her room, instructed her gigai to stay put, and ran outside.

Outside, it was chaotic. There were bodies everywhere, and all of the forms of Hollows ran amuck, killing people and eating their souls. Sai pulled out her sword and cleaved throught the mask of the nearest Hollow. Before it dissolved she had landed on the other side and saw the soul of the little girl it had tried to eat.

"Run!" Sai ordered her. "Run as fast as you can, and hide! Don't come out until someone like me finds you!"

She sprinted away towards the nearest Hollow, not watching to see if the little girl followed her orders. She cleaved through two more of the monsters, then managed to drip over the body of someone. As she went down, she saw a Hollow fly straight towards her.

'Shit!' Sai tried to move, but was pinned by the creature. 'Goddammit!'

There was a bright light and Sai closed her eyes out of reflex. When she opened them, the Hollow was gone and the body she had tripped over was sitting up.

"You okay, shinigami?" Uryu Ishida asked, whipping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Sai blinked twice then sat up. "Y-Yes. . . Thank you, Quincy."

"Don't mention it." Uryu went to stand up but collapsed. Sai lept forwards and caught him.

"You're hurt!" Sai gasped. "Don't move! Let me heal you!" She laid the quincy out and pull chalk and charcoal. A quick sketch of a circle later, she placed a kido-covered hand on Uryu's chest.

"Heal!!"

The marks glowed and with the help of Sai's kido, helped mend all of Uryu's maladies. She helped him sit up and picked up her sword again. Uryu flexed his hand, looking amazed.

"What was that?" he asked. "What did you use?"

Sai grinned. "Trade secret. Be careful!" And she was gone, headed towards the next downed person. She healed for a while, and felt her strength slowly dissipating. 'Dammit,' she thought. 'This needs to end!'

Suddenly, she felt an increase in spiritual pressure and saw a spirit gate open right in front of her. She squinted and saw a squad of fourth division file out, led by Isane. Sai grinned slightly. Isane.

Then, from nowhere, cackling sounded. Sai saw a speeding blue blur head towards the group and she cursed. 'No!' She shunpo'd as fast as she could, and intercepted the blurr at the group. The clash of metal-on-metal rang around, and the eyes of Isane and her fellow Fourth division grew wide.

"Sai!!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Erekiteru, Spark 5!" The explosion from the close range was deafening and threw everyone back a good five feet from the blast radius, Sai included. Coughing, she watched through the smoke.

" all you got, shinigami?" said a voice from the haze.

"N-No way!" Sai whispered as the haze cleared to reveal a blue-haired Espada. "Our most powerful attack . . . did nothing? From that close a range?!"

The Espada scowled slightly and brushed soot off his clothes, which were tattered from the explosion. "Was that supposed to hurt, shinigami? I barley felt a thing!"

'_This is bad, Sai!'_ Erekiteru hissed.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sai told her zanpakuto. "Who are you?" she asked the Arrancar.

He smirked. "Who am I? I'm Espada Sexta, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nice to meet you, Shinigami."

Sai bit her lip. This wasn't good. There weren't any other captain's in sight, and they were the only one's powerful enough to fight Espada. She closed her eyes and exhaled. When she opened them again, her eyes were powerful blue daggers

"Isane, stand back."

"What?"

"Stand back!" Sai ordered, sliding into a stance. Isane nodded and hurried the members of her division backwards.

"Well, Grimmjow," Sai growled, gaining the Espada's attention back to herself. "My name is Sai Iratsuku, and I'm fukutaichou of Juusanbantai. I wonder if you'll be smirking after this. BANKAI!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wait, what's that?! BANKAI?! REALLY?! (YEAH, TOTALLY DUDE!!!) YEAH BANKAI! WHOO HOO!!!

...now.... I have to find my reference sheet for Sai's bankai I wrote a coupla months ago..... dammit...

either that or rewrite it.... *sweatdrop* BUT I WILL GET IT DONE SOON, I SWEAR!

AND AND AND AND I had a present for you guys!!! Remember I said I had one, right?! Well, HERE YOU GO:

http://toastweaselofdoom(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Spark-Erekiteru-134067303

I drew Human!Erekiteru!!! YAAAY! XDD The only reason I really decide to finish this chapter was because I saw the zanpakuto spirits in the new Bleach epi's and got inspired.... YOU LOVE ME RIGHT?

Review and tell me you still love me, or to express you hatred, whichever....

Only a few more chapters to go and you'll NEVER have to worry about this fic again, I PROMISE!!

-Luffles, a VERY sorry Toasty


	15. Forced Hiatus

Alright everyone, as the title says, I'm going on a temporary forced hiatus.

Why?

Because of my hands. It's actually not carpal tunnel (as I originally thought), but _tendonitis._

Tondonitis is when the tendons become inflamed for a variety of reasons, and the action of pulling the muscle becomes irritating. If the normal smooth gliding motion of your tendon is impaired, the tendon will become inflamed and movement will become painful. This is called **tendonitis**, and literally means inflammation of the tendon.

And this is what I have. I have over-stressed my hands typing and writing, and basically I have to stop any excessive writing or typing to recover.

Which for me basically means a computer hiatus.

Which means I will limit my time on the computer to in the morning before I go to school (6 AM -6:30 AM), right after I come home from school (3PM to 3:45PM) and right before I go to bed (10:30PM - 11 PM). Those will be the best times to catch me if you need to contact me.

If I don't respond to your comments/journals/replies/notes, it's because of my hands. It's hurting me to type this right now.

I'm not sure when this hiatus will end, but it will probably be beginning to mid-November at the earliest.

This hiatus includes: stories, anything computer related [deviant art, cosplay(dot)com, fanfiction(dot)net, everything] anything writing related, betaing, etc etc.

This hurts me just as it hurts you guys. I basically live on the computer so this will mean a hard time adjusting for me...maybe it'll help boost my grades too. XD

I'll do my best to answer comments and replies, but no promised.

-Love, Toasty

P.S. For more infor on tendonitis, google it or go to http://orthopedics(dot)about(dot)com/cs/sportsmedicine/a/tendonitis(dot)htm


	16. Final Battle

A/N: Yeah, um. Hey everyone. God, I meant to update this sooner.

I have both chapters of the end wriien. One to be typed up. I totally changed to end from what I had planned.... I did. We'll, you'll have to see, won't ya! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 14

"BANKAI!!" The explosion of spiritual energy was enormous. Dust whipped around and obscured the heavens as thunder rumbled ominously. A gust of sudden, sharp wind blew the cloud of airborn dirt away, revealing Sai.

Her kosode and hakame(1) had turned gold and the shitagi(3) inverted to silver. Both pink hair and blue eyes had changed to a deep gold, and her locks were longer and swept back. In her hand, she grasped a glowing lighting bolt.

"You die now, Espada!" she growled. "Erekiteru no Hiraishin. Lighting Rod of Electricity!" She darted forward, bringing the lighting bolt down on Grimmjow. He barley brought his blade up to meet the bolt before if cleaved him in two. Electricity crackled and shot through the blade, and Grimmjow hissed at the shock.

"Look like Little Miss Pink 'Gami ain't so pink."

"Shut up!" A foot connected with Grimmjow's chest and she arched away, breaking the contact. But she wasn't away for long. They exchanged blows and Pantera got caught in Erekiteru's zags.

Sai smirked. "Now Spark, Erekiteru!" Sparks danced before a bolt of lighting struck Pantera and Grimmjow before exploding. Both parties were blown back from each other and Sai had the wind knocked out of her as she hit a building. The vice-captain barely had time to move before the Espada flew out of the smoke. She rolled to avoid the blade but got a fist in the face.

Sai wasted no time in spitting the blood in her mouth into Grimmjow's face. Sandaled feet meet his bare chest and kicked, sending the Espada staggering backwards, momentarily blinded by blood.

"That was dirty, Pink!" her adversary growled, whipping her blood from his eyes.

"Only a fool fights fair," Sai told him. She raised her lighting bolt and pointed it at him. "Those who fight fair die, but I don't feel especially like dying today, so I fight dirty. Now, Erekiteru, Ryuuden!"

In her hand, the bold glowed and Sai reached down to collect the ball of electricity that had gathered at the tip. The shinigami held it in her hand for a moment, studying it and her opponent before hurling the orb at Grimmjow. He barely managed to avoid it and the ball exploded as it hit the building.

Sai winced as she felt her energy ebb suddenly and greatly. She'd forgotten how much her Bankai took out of her, even more so since she was under power restrictions. She wanted to end this quickly before all of her energy was depleted. Taking a deep breath, she pointed Erekiteru at the stormy skies over Grimmjow. "Erekiteru, Shuurai!"

A thunderbolt crackled through the dark grey clouds and jumped to the ground. It went directly through the Espada and jumped back to Erekiteru. Sai swayed as she lost energy and felt dismay wash over her as Grimmjow didn't appear very affected.

"That all you got, Pink?" Grimmjow shouted. "That tickled!"

'Dammit. . .' Sai thought as her head swam. She had no runes to influence her spiritual pressure, and her energy was almost gone. Grimmjow didn't seem to be slowing at all. Her now golden eyes flicked to wear Isane was watch below with many others, anticipation and worry evident in her gaze.

Grimmjow was standing now and looked about to jump after her. Quickly, without thinking, Sai gathered energy at her feet and darted towards him, then past him. Grimmjow yelled something akin to "Coward!" but the vice captain couldn't hear it over the rushing air in her ears.

Her muscles ached and her head was swimming. She needed . . . energy. She needed power . . . she needed—her hand brushed the tiny sliver flower on her cheek. Her spiritual pressure limiter. She didn't have permission. But she needed power. So with a muttered apology to the Gotei and her captain, she released it. "Gentei Kaijo, Release!"

Her spiritual pressure exploded and the cloudiness in her head disappeared instantly. Her muscles bolstered with power and Sai stopped on a dime. Raising Erekiteru over her head, she shouted her very last move; her most powerful move. "Erekiteru no Rai—"

She stopped, a sword through her chest. Pantera skewered her body and blood began to pour from the wound. Grimmjow appeared in front of her, a bloodthirsty grin on his features as he held up a glowing palm.

"Die, Pink! Cer—"

"—jin."

"—o."

Two explosions happened simultaneously; one from Grimmjow's hand and another from a giant lightening bolt that reigned down from the Heavens. Grimmjow barely avoided the destructive bolt and the Cero and her own attack hit Sai at exactly the same time. Grimmjow clashed blades with the incoming Substitute Soul Reaper as the two attacks exploded. The vice-captain's body was thrown backwards and she slammed into the ground, too weak to stop herself.

Isane was at her side instantly. Her hands were instantly filled with green energy and it was held over the gaping hole in Sai's chest. The injured vice-captain, who had regained her original complexion, was badly burnt; her breath came in short pants as she struggled to remain conscious.

"'Sa . . . ne?" She moaned, eyes struggling to find her girlfriend.

"Don't talk," Isane whispered, her voice threatening to break. "You're wasting your strength."

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou," a calm voice said, "please hold your own power," Ukitake and Unohana appeared, and the Captain of Yonbantai took the distraught Isane's place. The vice-captain's long, cool fingers took Sai's hand instead, resting her head in Isane's lap. Ukitake stood nearby, hazel eyes half gazing at the sky, half watching the treatment of his second in command.

"C-Captain . . ." His eyes snapped to her, immediately alert. "How're . . . your lungs?"

Ukitake stared at her, confused. "Fine . . ."

Sai breathing was only slightly easier as she whispered, "Good. . . . 'Sane . . . . look at me." Grey eyes, which had been cletched shut, opened.

"Don't talk," Isane whispered. "Save your strength."

The pink-haired shinigami gave a bloody chuckle, before a coughing fit wracked her body. "There's none to save." After it subsided, Sai turned her attention to her former captain. "I'm . . . gonna die . . . aren't I?"

"You should listen to Isane," Unohana replied, eyes intent on Sai's chest.

"Don't sugarcoat . . . it," her patient managed. "I know . . . how bad it is."

"Shut up, Sai!" Insane snarled, completely out of character.

"No." Sai shook her head. "I . . . was reckless . . . I wasn't ready for battling an Espada." Her blue eyes stared at the expanse of clearing sky above them. "The sky here . . . it's so . . . different."

She sighed. "Sorry, 'Sane, Taichou, Unohana…taichou. I won't . . . be comin' back . . ." She closed her eyes.

"No!"

"I love you, 'Sane . . ." Sai's chest stopped moving several moments later. Unohana shook her head a couple of minutes later.

"She's gone."

There was no time for remorse or final goodbyes. Sai's body began to disintegrate and the particles faded into the air. After several seconds, the only thing left was the bloodstained vice-captain badge. Isane held it close to her chest, sobbing as Unohana comforted her. Ukitake looked to the sky.

The clouds were almost gone and the sun shone through those that remained. He bowed his head and said quietly, "Thank you, Sai . . . and rest in peace."

* * *

(1) kosode: top part of the Shihakushō. It tucks into the hakama pants.

(2) hakama: the "pants" part of the Shihakushō. They are used in traditional martial arts, such as aikido.

(3) shitagi: White under "kimono" part of the Shihakushō. It's the white bit that sticks out from under the kosode top.

* * *

**A/N**: I hadn't meant for her to die. At all. Like.... woah. I had planned for her to live, but . . . I killed her. And I sobbed the entire time. Just the epilogue now...

-Toasty


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE

* * *

**

Thunder rumbled and lighting crackled across all of Seireitei as the Juusanbantai remembered their fallen vice captain. Even under the threat of downpour, sticks of incense burned in front of a picture of Sai, which rested upon the rock she always meditated on. Hundreds of candles surrounded the picture, while the lighters of those lights sat in their barracks, drinking away sorrows and the pain battle brings.

While everyone mourned, Isane was cleaning out Sai's room. She had the help and support of Momo, Rangiku, and Nanao as they packed items into boxes and stirred up old memories. Packing Sai's computer meant reliving the early days trying to convince her to sleep.

_

* * *

"No, curing Ukitake-taichou is my main priority right now! I can sleep after I find a cure!_

_ "You need to sleep."_

_ "No I don't! Just leave me the hell alone and stay of my business!" The door to the Research Lab slammed loudly and the lock clicked .Isane sighed and went to make her report.

* * *

_

Her mint-scented shampoo brought back fond memories of Sai sitting on a stool in the courtyard of Fourth, squirming slightly as her vice-captain cut of locks of pink.

* * *

"_How's that?" Isane asked, letting Sai look at herself in the small handheld mirror._

_The researcher touched her short hair with a small smile. "It's perfect! Thank you, fukutaichou!"_

_Isane sighed. "You're welcome. You may just call me Isane, Sai."_

_The young shinigami shook her head and slid off the stool, donning the ridiculous orange hat she'd worn for a time in Fourth Division. "That'd be rude. Now, work awaits! Thanks again!"

* * *

_

Placing Sai's rune books and drawing tools into boxes reminded Isane of the time Sai had first discovered the cure for her captain's consumption.

* * *

"_Isane, Isane!" the door to the office burst open and Sai rushed in, out of breath and pink with excitement. "Guess what!"_

"_What?" The vice-captain asked with slight wariness as Sai breezed past Unohana's currently vacant desk and slammed a heavy, dusty book on Isane's desk._

"_Look here!" The researcher exclaimed, jabbing her finger at a rune-circle in the old book. "_This_! This is the way to cure the captain! I've already done all the figuring! While it's not complete yet, I'm way ahead of where I was!"_

_Isane nodded and smiled, not really having a clue of what Sai was talking about. "That's wonderful."_

"_What's all this noise about?" asked Unohana's calm voice. Sai converged on the motherly captain, showing her the book with as much excitement as she had exhibited moments before.

* * *

_

Her tea set brough back man late nights sitting together on Sai's bed, sipping tea and talking.

* * *

"_So, what was your nightmare about this time?" Sai asked, typing on her computer, her tea sitting virtually untouched on the ledge by her bed._

_Isane blushed and sipped the hot liquid from her cup. "Something stupid."_

_Her girlfriend sighed and closed the laptop with a click. "'Sane, it wasn't stupid, whatever it was."_

"_Yes it was!"_

"_Then what was it?"_

_Isane fiddled with the beaded strands of her hair. "You. . ."_

"_Me?"_

"_. . . dying."_

_Sai blinked, then laughed. "Silly 'Sane. I'm not going to die anytime soon."_

* * *

'But you did,' Isane thought as she carried the box outside to stack on the other boxes. 'You did die.' She shook her head, then resumed cleaning with the others.

Her sheets, the orange sheets and blanket they'd shared together so many times reminded Isane of the nights of passion, few and far between, but worth it when they happened.

_

* * *

She kissed her shakily as the pink-haired vice captain lay under her, panting from exhortation._

"_You're, awesome . . . 'Sane," Sai managed, still tired from their activities. "I love you." Isane pulled her close and the elder whispered,_

"_I love you, too, Sai."_

* * *

The cleaning help was supposed close the chapter on her life with Sai, kill the pain, kill the connection she felt. But Isane found that it only made it worse. When everything was packed away in boxes, the Fourth Company Vice Captain broke down. Rangiku held her as she sobbed, morning words of comfort as Momo rubbed her back and Nanao stood stoically nearby.

* * *

**—Fifty Years Later—**

The bells over the human world trinket shop tinkled as the Vice Captain's of Fourth, Fifth, and Tenth pushed their way through them. Each one was doing some last minute shopping for the holidays, and each had decided to buy something at the human trinket shop for a friend.

"Welcome!" Said a voice, strangely familiar, from the back. "I'll be with you in a minute!" The three women browsed for several minutes, each eventually picking a box of sweets to buy. Isane carried a box of caramels, Momo some watermelon-flavored sweets, and Rangiku a pack of sugar-coated persimmons.

They went to pay and a young woman appeared from the back room. Isane's eyes widened as she took in the girl's appearance; pink hair, blue eyes, pale complexion—Sai. There were differences sure—piercings, the hair was obviously dyed, and some makeup, but she looked remarkable like their former friend. Rangiku and Momo glanced at their fellow vice captain with worried expressions, but she shook her head.

"Have you guys been here before?" The Sai look-alike asked as she rang up their purchases. "You look familiar." The three shook her head. "Oh well . . . well, that's fifteen hundred yen." She took their money and gave them their change. Isane dropped her receive five hundred into the "tip" can.

Blue eyes widened, then grinned. "Hey, thanks, Miss!"

"Isane," she found herself correcting. "Call me Isane."

"Alright." The pink-haired cashier packed the boxes of sweets into a bag then handed them to Momo. "My name's Sai. A pleasure to meet you."

" Yes . . ." Isane looked her over one last time. There were rumors that a shinigami was reincarnated in the Human World when they died. The cashier was flipping through a large, heaving-looking book now. "What are you reading?"

"Hmm?" the pink-haired teen looked up. "Oh. Herbs, Crystals, Runes and Their Use in Transmutation Circles. Here." She marked the page and handed the book to Isane. A spark of static electricity jumped between their fingers. "Oh, sorry to shock you! That always happens. . ."

"No problem," Isane said quietly, flipping through the heavy book. It looked exactly like the one Sai had used when curing Ukitake. "Why are you reading this?"

"I'm interested in this kinda science," Sai replied. "It's cool to know a new way to fix people instead of all the medicine and stuff this day that people have resistances to." She took the book back.

"Mmm." Isane nodded, then noticed she was being left behind. "I've got to go! Have a nice day."

"You too!" Sai called after her. "Nice to meet you and come again!"

As Isane caught up with Rangiku and Momo, lighting flashed in the sky and it begun to rain. The Fourth Company vice captain smiled as she turned around to watch the Sai look-alike standing in the rain, smiling. It was nice to know she was enjoying herself, even if it wasn't in the Soul Society.

"C'mon, Isane, through the gate!"

Isane nodded and walked through the gate the connected the two worlds. She found herself smiling as the gates closed. She was certain she'd be back to that shop.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end. Woah. After... A year and a half, I finally finished. Wow. So yes, this ending was completely different from what was going to happen. Orginally, Sai was going to live but loose all her powers and was banished from the human world. And you know what happens here....I'd like to think Sai works at Urahara's candy shop. Just out of irony, you know? XD

Thanks everyone for sticking with this story through my hiatuses and horrible posting schedule. Now it's finally done so you don't have to worry about it anymore. XD Now, I just have to finish my other stories... e____e Could you leave me a final review, please? It would make a happy Toast. ^^

--Regards, Toasty


End file.
